El retrato perfecto
by sandrusbell
Summary: La vida de James era todo lo que quería: amigos, chicas y fiestas al por mayor. Pero la llegada de una nueva persona hace que todo comience a cambiar. ¿Qué puede salir de eso? AU/AH Cap. 7 up
1. Sorpresas desagradables

_El retrato perfecto_

**Capitulo 1. Sorpresas desagradables**

"No es una mala idea" suspiró la mujer "¿pero crees que funcione?"

"Sinceramente, no lo sé. Pero quiero pensar que si no es así por lo menos aprendan algo útil"

"Pues yo espero que no nos estemos equivocando, si se llegaran a enterar de que esto fue un plan…"

"Si se llegan a enterar no podrán hacer nada, sabrán que tenemos razón y, seamos sinceras, sería su terquedad hablando por ellos"

"¡Si lo sabré yo! Aún así no deja de preocuparme"

"No hay nada por lo que debas, mejor sentémonos y veamos como resulta"

"Jaja, en todo caso quien estará en primera fila eres tú querida"

"Lo sé, pero yo me encargaré de que no te pierdas ni un solo detalle"

"¿Se lo dirás antes?"

"Digamos que será una pequeña sorpresa"

Las dos mujeres rieron tranquilamente mientras disfrutaban de su almuerzo dentro del Rockefeller Center. El verano era una buena época para disfrutar de Nueva York, podías comprar por todas las fabulosas tiendas de la Quinta Avenida o simplemente caminar por la ciudad. También, era ideal para conspirar. Sin saberlo siquiera, la vida de dos personas estaban muy cerca de cambiar, llegando a un punto sin retorno.

* * *

Llevaba 15 minutos retorciéndose en su asiento para encontrar una postura cómoda. Si el tablero no se equivocaba, el vuelo debía de estar aterrizando en ese momento. Intentó recargar la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla pero era imposible, aquellas sillas simplemente no estaban diseñadas para facilitar la espera. Distraídamente empezó a jugar con el vaso vacío entre sus manos. Volvió a mirar al tablero y una sonrisa de alivio cruzó su cara cuando por fin había cambiado el anuncio a aterrizado.

Cuando se acercó a la puerta de arribo de los vuelos internacionales no pudo más que sonreír a sus padres. Estaban parados en el centro del ala platicando entre ellos, seguramente preguntándose donde estaría su _adorable_ hijo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo escuchar su conversación.

"Te digo que deberías llamarle, ¿y si se olvidó de que llegábamos hoy?"

"Eso no es cierto y lo sabes, seguramente se le hizo tarde, ya sabes como es tu hijo"

"¿_Tú_ hijo? ¿Eso quiere decir que dejo de ser tuyo si me olvido de mis modales?"

Con un pequeño brinco sus padres voltearon, su papá sonriéndole y su mamá golpeándolo suavemente con una revista que tenía en las manos antes de sonreírle.

"¿Ves? Te dije que no se había olvidado" dijo su padre.

"Pero no te dignabas a aparecer, y tú sabes como odio tener que esperar… James Potter explícame porque parece que no haz dormido en tu vida ¿acaso te la pasabas de fiesta en nuestra ausencia?" una mirada seria apareció en el semblante de Diane Potter.

Sinceramente, él esperaba poder ahorrarse esa explicación, aunque sabía que eso era subestimar a su madre. Lo cierto es que durante las últimas noches no había dormido precisamente, pues Sirius se las había arreglado para tener _compromisos_ durante todos esos días. Por suerte, antes de que pudiera responder siquiera su mamá cambió de tema.

"Eso no importa, por ahora" dijo suavizando la mirada "lo que me pregunto es donde se metió esa niña" y luego volteó a todos lados, buscando a alguien.

"Woo, espera ¿Qué 'niña'?" pregunto James

"¿No te lo dije acaso? Supongo que debí olvidarlo" respondió Diane restándole importancia.

Estaba a punto de replicar cuando al lado de su padre apareció una chica. Por lo que pudo apreciar a simple vista era bonita, pero _común_. Nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado. Era de estatura media y ojos castaños, los cuales inmediatamente se dedicaron a evaluarlo. Una sonrisa petulante apareció en sus labios antes de hablar.

"Tú debes de ser James"

"¿Y tú eres…?" preguntó el aludido no sin un aire despectivo

"Puedes llamarme Rebeca"

James alzó una ceja ante esa respuesta y, una vez más, fue interrumpido antes de poder decir algo.

"¿Qué te parece si vamos por el auto y regresamos a casa?" dijo su padre, sin dejar lugar a réplicas.

Él solo asintió. Tomo las maletas que estaban junto a su madre y comenzó a andar sin mirar atrás, notando solo la presencia de su padre a su lado. Cuando estuvo seguro de que estaban fuera del alcance de su madre por fin explotó.

"¿Quién demonios es _ella_?"

"Cuidado con ese tono James" advirtió su padre "_ella_ es Rebeca"

La mirada irritada de James hizo que Jonathan Potter dejara de tomarle el pelo a su hijo.

"Muy bien, muy bien cascarrabias. Es la hija de Ben y Norah Meyer, no creo que los recuerdes pues se fueron a vivir a Nueva York cuando tenías 5, 6 años? En fin. Cuando estuvimos allá, Norah fue nuestra muy amable anfitriona y conocimos a Rebeca, e instantáneamente tu madre quedó fascinada con ella. Luego de algunas charlas se hicieron algunos planes, el resto ya lo sabes."

"¿Cuánto tiempo es 'una temporada'? ¿Un mes? ¿Un poco más?"

"Viene a estudiar hijo, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que se quedará?" rió Jonathan

"Y supongo que ya tiene dónde hospedarse ¿verdad?"

"Pareciera que no conoces a tu mamá, Rebeca se queda en casa con nosotros"

"Por favor dime que eso solo va a ser temporal"

La mirada que le dirigió su padre no le daba muchas esperanzas, aunque supuso que podía ser peor. Trato de calmarse pensando que él no tendría porque soportarla tanto tiempo. Tenía su departamento, y una vida por cierto, así que ella no representaría más que una mancha negra de ese día en particular. Intentando mantener ese pensamiento positivo manejó de regreso a casa de sus padres. Luego de bajar las maletas y dejar la SUV de su padre en la cochera, James saltó a su amado coche buscando alejarse lo más posible de esa sonrisa socarrona que lo había torturado todo el camino.

* * *

Aún era muy temprano, o por lo menos eso creía James. Buscó a tientas el despertador y abrió solo un ojo para mirar la hora, eran las 8:30. _Cinco minutos más_ pensó. Cuando por fin se dio por vencido se levanto dirigiéndose al baño, saliendo listo para una mañana en el gimnasio y esperando poder encontrarse con Sirius.

Mientras hacía su rutina de ejercicio habitual, no pudo evitar recordar a la chica que sus padres habían traído de Nueva York, aunque tal vez lo mejor era decir que su _madre_ había traído. Él sabía que había un plan detrás de todo ello y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo, desbaratarlo si era posible. Es que ¿Cómo era posible que aborreciera a esa chica si no la conocía? James prefirió no darle vueltas a ese pequeño asunto, entre menos importancia le diera mucho mejor.

Pero definitivamente restarle importancia sería algo que le resultaría casi imposible. Llevaba un rato en las pesas cuando por el espejo vio como su tranquila mañana se convertía en una auténtica pesadilla. Con evidente mal humor, vio entrar a Rebeca al gimnasio y como una sonrisa malvada se formaba en sus labios conforme se acercaba a él.

"Diane quiere hablar contigo" fue todo lo que dijo.

Dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de desprecio, James se levantó y se dirigió a los casilleros, en donde se encontraban su mochila y su celular. Sin poder contener la irritación que le causaba ese encuentro marcó a su madre, y no pudo tranquilizarse cuando ella respondió.

"Aló?"

"¿Se puede saber que hace esa… _ella_ aquí?"

"Oh cariño, deja de actuar como si tuvieras diez años. Le comenté a Rebeca que tu ibas muy seguido al gimnasio y ella me dijo que también tenía esa costumbre, así que le sugerí el lugar al que vas, ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Esa niña del Upper East Side es el problema" gruño

"Basta James" la voz de Diane se había tornado severa "más te vale que vayas dejando esos prejuicios de lado porque vas a compartir bastante tiempo con ella. Está aquí para estudiar, si, pero también para divertirse y dado que tu eres un 'experto' en esa clase de asuntos tú te vas a encargar de que la pase bien mientras esté en Londres ¿nos entendemos cariño?"

"¿Me estás diciendo que yo soy su _niñero_?" casi gritó James al teléfono

"Llámalo como quieras, pero así va a ser te guste o no. Y más vale que sepa que estas siendo amable con Rebeca"

"Sí, sí ya me quedó claro" cortó James "y no sé que pretendes madre, pero no va a funcionar"

"Eso ya lo veremos hijo, ahora ve y platica con ella. Sería algo inteligente de tu parte si comienzas a llevarte bien con ella desde ahora."

Y colgó. '_Si claro'_ pensó él. Cuando regresó a la máquina en la que había estado entrenando y captó la mirada de suficiencia que Rebeca le dirigía, supo que esa iba a ser la peor temporada de su existencia.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas y la relación entre James y Rebeca no parecía mejorar desde aquel primer día. Todo el tiempo se dirigían miradas despectivas, prácticamente no hablaban entre ellos y cuando Diane o Jonathan los obligaban a hacer algo juntos, se saboteaban para que el otro no pudiera disfrutar realmente de lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo.

Un día Rebeca quiso ir al cine y James estaba obligado a llevarla, pero vieron 'Psycho' para el horror de ella. Al día siguiente James vivió uno de los días más horribles de su vida al verse atrapado entre vestido, zapatos, bolsos y probadores por más de 5 horas, cargando todas las bolsas de compras de Rebeca, que no eran pocas. Ese era el cuento de nunca acabar, y ambos se dedicaban gran parte del día a pensar en la mejor manera de desquitarse del otro.

Otra cosa que irritaba a James era que su trabajo de niñero reducía el tiempo que podía ver a sus amigos. Sirius se quejaba de que lo dejaba solo, sabiendo que Remus aún no regresaba de París. Por eso James estaba más que agradecido por esos pocos ratos en los que su vida volvía a ser normal, y esta comida no era la excepción.

Estaban en Scott's platicando tranquilamente, planeando la noche de viernes. Después de un poco de charla normal Sirius decidió que era momento de hablar de los problemas de su amigo, en realidad del único: Rebeca.

"Hermano, en verdad esa chica te está robando la vida ¡Y ni siquiera te has acostado con ella!"

Ok, tal vez la manera de abordar el asunto no había sido nada sutil, pero iba directo al punto. Por la mirada molesta que recibió de parte de James, supo que no iba a ser una conversación larga.

"Sirius, esa mujer es la última con quien se me ocurriría hacer _eso_ y hazme el favor de hablar de otra cosa, suficiente tengo con verla todos los días"

"Bien, sólo responde una cosa más"

"Ahora que" respondió enfadado

"Si fuera la última mujer del mundo ¿te acostarías con ella?"

"Maldita sea Sirius! Te dije que no quiero hablar de ella"

"¡Sólo responde eso!"

Bastante molesto le respondió "¿En verdad quieres saberlo? Muy bien. Rebeca Meyer es la mujer más malcriada, egocéntrica, aburrida y sosa, siempre dirigiéndome esa estúpida mueca insolente y mirándome como si yo fuera el esclavo y ella el ser supremo a quien debo obedecer ¿te suena a alguien que me _gustaría_ llevar a mi cama?"

Las cosas en la casa de los señores Potter no estaban mejor. Rebeca se encontraba disfrutando de su día libre de James, escuchando música en el jardín, cuando una de las mucamas se acercó a ella con el teléfono.

"Lamento molestarla señorita Rebeca, pero es su madre al teléfono"

"Muchas gracias" dijo mientras tomaba el aparato, la mucama se alejó inmediatamente "¿Aló?"

"Hola Becky mi amor! ¿Qué tal Londres?" hablo efusivamente su madre

"Creo que tienes una idea bastante clara de cómo me va gracias a Diane, mamá"

"Oh hija, pero qué cosas dices? Vamos, cuéntame todo."

"No hay mucho que decir, realmente. Aún estoy a tiempo de regresar"

"¿Regresar? Si yo pensé que ese iba a ser el problema, que te divirtieras tanto que no quisieras volver a Nueva York"

"Pues no, no es así madre. Si no tomé el primer vuelo de regreso fue porque te prometí hacerlo y no quiero ser descortés con Diane por todas las molestias que se ha tomado conmigo"

"¿Y se puede saber cuál es ese misterioso motivo que te impide disfrutar de la estancia?"

"Es solo…" Rebeca dudó por un momento, y suspiró "nada mamá"

"Rebeca, si es una razón de poco peso más vale que te la vayas quitando de la cabeza"

"Pero es _él_ quien tiene la culpa!" explotó la chica

"¿Quién él?" su madre intuyendo por donde iban las cosas

"¡James Potter, mamá! Es el chico más arrogante, prepotente, grosero y mandón, quien siempre cree ser muy gracioso con sus bromas bobas ¡y no se cansa de mirarme como si yo fuera un insecto al cual debe exterminar!"

"Rebeca, eso me suena a todo menos a algo razonable. Lo que vas a hacer dejar de ser una niña mimada y te vas a llevar bien con ese chico porque, lamento informarte señorita, que las dos sabemos que si se comporta de esa manera es gracias a que tú no has sido precisamente muy amigable. Tengo que colgar y no te atrevas a hacerme caras, te quiero."

Y después de la pequeña advertencia se cortó la comunicación.

**

* * *

**

¿Qué tal señoritas? ¿Acaso alguien se acuerda de mi historia, ya ni decir de mi? Como ya sabrán, suponiendo que de casualidad han entrado a mi perfil últimamente, comencé el proceso de reedición de esta historia, aunque más bien debería decir que la reescribí completamente.

**Y es que después de una nueva lectura, más años encima y una nueva perspectiva de las cosas pensé que lo mejor era adaptarla a mi situación actual. Porque estamos de acuerdo en que no pienso igual a cuando tenía 15 años y que la manera en la que pretendía que pasaran las cosas ahora ya no me parece tan adecuada. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, sigo siendo una romántica-cursi-empedernida y la esencia de la historia es la misma, pero la trama cambió un poco. Espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios con muchas ansias. **

**Se me cuidan, y nos leeremos muy pronto! XoXo**

**Leila Wood**


	2. Madame Jojo's

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje reconocible en la historia me pertenece, son creación de J. K. Rowling y yo sólo me dedico a jugar un rato con ellos.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 2. Madame Jojo's

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse dando inicio a la vida nocturna de la cuidad. Los faros ya iluminaban las calles y poco a poco los centros de reunión se iban llenando de gente que salía del trabajo buscando quitarse de encima las presiones de la semana. Y es que por fin era viernes, lo cual hacía muy feliz a James.

Él estaba arreglándose para disfrutar esa noche. Desde que Rebeca había entrado sin permiso en su vida nada era normal, y esto por fin lo era. Acababa de salir de la ducha y se estaba vistiendo, estaba a punto de abotonarse la camisa cuando el timbre sonó, pensando que se trataba de Sirius fue a abrir sin terminar de arreglarse.

"Pensé que llegarías más tarde Sir..."

Se quedo frío en la puerta y no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase antes de que la sorpresa lo trabara al mirar quien estaba del otro lado. Rebeca estaba en el umbral mirando fijamente a James, o más bien debería decir a lo que la tela no alcanzaba a cubrir, pues quedaba en evidencia que el tiempo que pasaba en el gimnasio _realmente_ valía la pena. James se limitó a disfrutar del efecto que estaba provocando.

"¿Vas a pasar o simplemente te vas a quedar ahí mirándome? Te sugiero que tomes una foto, duran más"

Rebeca seguía sin reaccionar, irritando a James. Toscamente la tomo de un codo y la hizo cruzar la puerta para poder cerrar, logrando que ella recobrara la compostura, y provocando que un rubor intenso se expandiera por toda su cara.

"¿Y bien?" pregunto James después de un momento

"¿Y bien qué?" replicó ella a la defensiva

"¿Por qué estás aquí?, para empezar ¿cómo llegaste?"

"Ah, yo..." _'¿porqué estoy aquí?'_ "Jonathan... yo pensé… me trajo… quizás podríamos salir a... ¡demonios, James! Termina de vestirte ¿quieres?"

A Rebeca le estaba resultando difícil concentrarse con la vista qué aún tenía del cuerpo es James _'no tendrá cerebro pero dios, ese cuerpo...'_. Él seguía complacido por el efecto que causaba, así que lentamente comenzó a abotonarse la camisa, sin despegar la mirada de Rebeca y disfrutando bastante del momento tan embarazoso por el que la estaba haciendo pasar. Cuando él termino y ella fue capaz de mantener un pensamiento coherente, finalmente habló.

"Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a rentar alguna película y pedir pizza"

"Te refieres a que tú y yo pasemos aquí la noche de viernes juntos ¿Cómo si fuéramos amigos?" preguntó James sin poder ocultar la incredulidad de su voz

"No aquí, precisamente" aclaro ella "pero sí en casa de tus padres"

La satisfacción abandonó el rostro de James para ser reemplazado por el enojo ¿de verdad creía que le agradaría o le parecería una buena idea?

"Lamento informarte que no va a ser así, puedes regresar por donde llegaste" dijo él fríamente.

"Oh bueno, claro que tienes razón. Definitivamente hoy no comeremos pizza, tu plan se ve mucho más divertido así que ¿a dónde vamos?"

A James no se le escapó el plural en lo que le acababa de decir y estaba a punto de protestar cuando una idea mejor se le ocurrió. Esta era una buena oportunidad para vengarse por el ballet al que había sido obligado a ir hacia algunas noches atrás.

"Vamos a ir por un trago y a bailar con los chicos, termino de arreglarme y te llevo a casa" Iba de vuelta a su dormitorio pero Rebeca lo detuvo.

"Pensé que íbamos a bailar" le dijo ella enojada.

"Y eso vamos a hacer, pero al lugar al que vamos no puedes ir tan fachosa"

James se apresuró para evitar que Rebeca comenzara a husmear e invadiera el único lugar que aún era suyo. Iban camino a casa de sus padres cuando Sirius le llamó. Con muy pocas palabras le explicó la situación y acordaron encontrarse a la entrada de Madame Jojo's.

"¿Madame Jojo's?" preguntó Rebeca, el nombre se le hacía muy dudoso.

"Tranquila, no es un lugar en el que una señorita como tú no haya estado antes" se burló él.

Diane Potter no pudo evitar una sonrisa al verlos llegar sin discutir, aunque los gestos de disgusto ahí seguían. Mucho menos pudo evitar la emoción que la invadió cuando su hijo le explicó que saldrían esa noche, por supuesto sabia que una salida con los amigos de James no se acercaba ni por los talones a los planes que soñaba se vieran realizados pronto, pero era un paso adelante; solo restaba esperar que no fueran dos atrás. Para cuando Rebeca bajo luciendo sumamente preciosa – opinión que no tardó en expresar - estaba que no cabía en sí de alegría y, tras mirar detenidamente la reacción de James, supo que la opinión de él tampoco estaba tan lejos de la suya. Presentía que esa noche las cosas comenzarían a tomar el curso que ella tanto deseaba.

* * *

Si había algo que no era su fuerte, eso era la paciencia. Simplemente odiaba esperar. Con gesto aburrido Sirius miraba pasar a la gente por el Soho, mientras la noche cobraba vida. Sabía lo que su amigo pretendía llevando a esa _chiquilla_ a su noche de chicos y sentía una gran curiosidad por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, sobre todo por conocerla. Y es que James se había negado rotundamente a que se acercara a ella durante las semanas pasadas, argumentando que no quería que siguiera invadiendo su vida. Bien pues, esta noche por fin conocería a la chica que estaba volviendo loco a su amigo, literalmente.

Estaba a punto de marcar el celular de James cuando por la esquina vio dar vuelta al auto de su amigo. Bien, pues su paciencia se había agotado. Con gesto bastante aburrido miró todos los movimientos del auto mientras se estacionaba frente al suyo y las dos puertas abrieron. Haciendo caso omiso de la puerta de la derecha por donde bajaba su amigo fijo su vista en la otra.

Definitivamente no estaba preparado para lo que vio. Lo primero que salió del auto fueron sus pies, calzados con unos tacones negros de una altura de vértigo logrando que sus piernas se vieran exquisitamente kilométricas. Se fijó en como el corto vestido amarillo que llevaba abrazaba su silueta en los lugares correctos haciéndola aún más deseable. Por último se fijo en la apiñonada piel de su cuello que estaba completamente al descubierto, únicamente siendo adornado por unos cuantos mechones castaños que se escapaban de su moño informal, el cual le daba el aire de elegancia nata a su porte. Definitivamente esa chica no era la que su amigo le había descrito, a la fuerza por cierto.

"Vaya vaya, pensé que nunca llegarías hermano" comentó acercándose a ellos.

"Dramático" suspiró James, Sirius carraspeó "Sirius ella es Rebeca, Rebeca te presento a Sirius"

James no pudo evitar rodar los ojos al ver cómo su amigo se acercaba Rebeca, le tomaba una mano y se inclinaba para besarla después de decir "Encantado de conocerte Rebeca" en su mejor voz de galán, y decidió que era momento de parar todo eso cuando escucho la risita complacida que soltaba la chica.

"Deberíamos entrar" dijo molesto "¿ya llegó Frank?"

"Dijo que llegaría más tarde, al parecer le surgió un asunto de improviso" luego se dirigió a Rebeca a quién le ofreció su mano "¿Vamos?"

Con una sonrisa ella aceptó la mano que Sirius le ofrecía, dirigiéndose al club. James solo bufó irritado y siguió al que _solía_ ser su mejor amigo. No les fue difícil pasar por los guardias y pronto consiguieron una mesa. El lugar estaba lleno de gente que bailaba apretadamente siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Había muchos espejos en las paredes y el ambiente estaba iluminado por una luz rojiza que daba un aire más íntimo a los rincones del lugar. Los sillones estaban acomodados a lo largo de la pared y las mesas estaban acomodadas a las orillas, a intervalos regulares. El lugar en si tenía una atmósfera _sexy_.

"¿Qué te parece?" preguntó Sirius al oído de Rebeca para que lograra escucharlo sobre la música. James había ido a la barra a conseguir sus bebidas.

"Por un momento creí que íbamos a un lugar solo para chicos" le respondió ella de la misma manera, Sirius se rió por el comentario.

"¿En verdad crees a James tan malo para hacerte algo así?"

"Al parecer no" dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, mientras James reapareció delante de ellos.

"¿Quién quiere jugar un poco?" preguntó él, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Rebeca se asustó un poco ante ese gesto pues definitivamente no presagiaba nada bueno para ella, pero aún así aceptó. La razón era simple y en realidad tenía nombre: Sirius. Aunque en un principio se había negado rotundamente poniendo toda clase de escusas, aquel chico tenía un poder de persuasión increíble por lo que no tardó en rendirse y aceptar unirse. Por otro lado, su lógica la guio a la conclusión de que si él participaba tan alegremente, significaba que James no sería _tan_ malo con ella. _"Si claro, me encantaría estar segura de eso"_ pensó.

"Muy bien, vamos a jugar un clásico, así que las reglas ya las conocen todos" dijo James mientras ponía un pequeño vaso con un líquido ámbar frente a ellos

"Si bueno, me encantaría estar de acuerdo contigo en eso _Jamsie_, pero aún no dices que vamos a jugar" Rebeca le habló a James como si tratara con un niño pequeño

"Vamos a jugar 'yo nunca nunca'. Para quienes al parecer no conocer las reglas son simples: cada quien dice 'yo nunca nunca' y luego dice algo que nunca haya hecho, quien sí debe beberse el shot de un trago, ¿entendido?"

"¿Cómo que algo que nunca ha hecho?" preguntó Rebeca

"Es muy sencillo" explicó Sirius "por ejemplo yo digo 'nunca nunca he besado a un hombre' ¿lo has hecho tú?" ella asintió "entonces debes tomarte el shot porque lo has hecho, vamos tómatelo" apremió Sirius.

Ella tomó el pequeño vaso y apuró el trago, inmediatamente sintiendo como el líquido le quemaba la garganta. Cerró los ojos por un momento dejando que la sensación de sofoco disminuyera antes de hablar.

"¿Exactamente qué acabo de tomar?" preguntó, su voz un poco ronca.

"Tequila" respondió James con indiferencia "Supongo que nunca lo habías tomado"

"Si, pero no así" y entonces escuchó la risa de los chicos.

"¿Entonces qué toman las chicas de Nueva York?" preguntó Sirius "vamos, sigamos con el juego" y reemplazó su vaso con uno lleno del mismo licor.

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de la trampa en la que había caído. Después de varias rondas de preguntas que poco a poco subían de tono, ella ya había tomado poco más de cinco tragos y se comenzaba a marear, eso sin mencionar que sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y una sonrisa torpe adornaba su rostro.

"Se acabó el juego, hora de bailar" declaró Sirius

Ni James ni Rebeca se opusieron a eso. Los tres dejaron la mesa y se adentraron en la abarrotada pista de baile. Con un chico a cada lado Rebeca comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, y después de un rato se comenzó a hartar de las chicas que se acercaban a coquetear descaradamente con los chicos, un poco más con las que se acercaban a James aunque no lo quisiera aceptar. Un rato después los tacones comenzaban a cansarla, obligando a los chicos a regresar a la mesa con ella. James había desaparecido en busca de bebidas otra vez.

Sirius y Rebeca miraban en silencio a la gente que bailaba, y ella no puso evitar que un bufido exasperado escapara de sus labios cuando una rubia de pechos bastante falsos desvergonzadamente le guiñó un ojo a Sirius, mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios de una manera que intentaba ser sensual pero que en realidad resultaba desagradable. Sirius se dio cuenta y no pudo más que reírse, molestando aún más a Rebeca.

"No sé qué te resulta tan gracioso" dijo ella

"La cara que pusiste, tus celos son tan tiernos" respondió él

"Yo no estoy celosa" siseó la chica

"Sabes que mientes, pero no entiendo que los provoca ¿es porque muchas chicas coquetean con James y conmigo, o el hecho de que aparentemente ningún chico está interesado en hacer lo mismo contigo?

"¿Crees que estoy celosa porque aparentemente nadie ha coqueteado descaradamente conmigo?"

"Oh, entonces no entiendo a que se deben tus adorables bufidos. Sigo pensando que es por qué nadie…"

"Basta Sirius!" lo cortó molesta "deja de decir estupideces, si yo quisiera podría conseguir a quien fuera" terminó de forma arrogante.

Sirius cortó el pequeño tramo de la mesa que los separaba y simplemente dijo "Pruébalo"

Con el brillo del desafío iluminando sus ojos se levantó. Pasó su mirada por el lugar buscando a alguien convincente y por fin lo vio. Un chico alto y rubio estaba recargado en las mesas opuestas a donde ellos estaban. Volteó para señalárselo a Sirius y luego comenzó a andar decida hacia el chico.

Sirius se encontraba observando divertido cada uno de los movimientos de Rebeca cuando su celular sonó. Era Frank, por lo que debía contestar pero debía encontrar un lugar con poco ruido para poder escuchar. Se levantó de la mesa y desapareció en un pasillo para poder hablar.

* * *

Luego de haber bailado durante un buen rato, Rebeca dijo que estaba cansada, pidiéndole que regresaran a la mesa. Sirius la acompañó mientras él se dirigía al bar en busca de algo de tomar, encontrándose con la barra llena de gente. Suspirando se acercó lo más que pudo para que un barman lo atendiera lo antes posible. Después de algunos minutos esperando consiguió las bebidas, pero no se dio cuenta de que había alguien detrás de él cuando se dio la vuelta, chocando y provocando que las cervezas que llevaba se derramaran encima de él y la otra persona.

"¡Demonios!" exclamó molesto

"Lo siento" dijo una suave voz

Cuando levantó la vista todo el enfado que pudo haber comenzado a sentir se esfumó. Frente a él se encontraba la chica más hermosa que había visto sin lugar a dudas. Inmediatamente se preguntó cómo es que no la había visto antes entre la gente si su pelo rojo resaltaba entre todas esas cabezas y con solo una mirada de ese verde podía hacer temblar de deseo a quien se atreviera a sostenerla.

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunto a la chica

"¿Te refieres a además de estar empapada en alcohol? Creo que bien, pero te tiré las bebidas, déjame pagártelas"

"Por supuesto que no, fue mi culpa debí fijarme por donde iba"

"Bueno, acababas de voltear" le sonrió ella "déjame pagarlas, por favor"

"¿Qué te parece si me pagas diciéndome tu nombre y me dejas invitarte una copa?" pregunto James

"¿Qué te parece si quedamos a mano y tú te vas a limpiar esa cerveza?" le respondió ella con otra sonrisa

"Solo si me dices tu nombre" dijo él sujetando su muñeca antes de que se le escapara

"Alice" dijo ella un poco insegura, soltándose de su agarre para perderse entre la gente

James seguía deslumbrado por la chica cuando otra escena lo aturdió. A unos pasos de él estaba Rebeca con un tipo que la abrazaba de la cintura mientras ella forcejeaba para separarse de él. Furioso se acercó a donde se encontraba la chica.

"Vamos nena, yo sé que quieres acompañarme" decía el tipo bastante ebrio

"¡Suéltame idiota!" seguía forcejeando ella, pero el brillo de las lágrimas que luchaban por salir ya era más que evidente

"Nena no te pongas tan ruda, mejor déjate llevar"

"¿Por qué no mejor la dejas irse?" intervino James rudamente, tomando a Rebeca por los hombros y dándole un golpe en la mandíbula al tipo.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?" pregunto el tipo desde el suelo

"Más te vale que no vuelvas a mirarla siquiera si pretendes mantener tu bonita cara sana y salva" le amenazó James.

Pasó un brazo alrededor de Rebeca protectoramente, mientras buscaba a Sirius por todos lados con la mirada.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó James preocupado

"Quiero ir a casa" respondió ella secamente

James se detuvo solo un momento para tomar sus cosas de la mesa y se dirigió a la salida, cerca de donde encontraron a Sirius. Éste notó la cara de poco amigos que James llevaba y las pocas lágrimas que recorrían la cara de Rebeca, atando cabos rápidamente.

"Lo siento" pidió a Rebeca, haciendo ademán de acercársele pero James no se lo permitió

"¿En dónde estabas Sirius?" demandó más que preguntó

"Frank me llamó, no podía escuchar nada así que tuve que buscar un lugar donde no hubiera tanto ruido, no pensé… no tenía… no imaginé que algo malo ocurriera" dijo esto último dirigiéndose a la chica

"Déjalo, ¿quieres?" le respondió ella quedamente

Sin decir nada más los tres se dirigieron a la salida. Sirius esperó hasta que James ayudó a Rebeca a subir a su coche para poder hablar con él.

"Lo siento hermano, no debí alentarla… era solo un juego" para sorpresa de él, James se rió

"Ya Sirius no te tortures, ella sabe que no era tu intención además no la obligaste a hacerlo" dijo apoyando una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo "hay que dejarla descansar y luego puedes hablar con ella"

"Gracias" le dijo Sirius

"No tienes porque hermano"

Los chicos se despidieron y cada uno subió a su coche. James se dio cuenta que Rebeca había apoyado la cabeza en el respaldo con los ojos cerrados y no dijo nada. Iba a preguntarle si quería pasar por un café antes de llegar a casa cuando se dio cuenta que ella se había quedado dormida en el asiento. Frunció el ceño ligeramente y después de dar un largo suspiro, siguió manejando.

* * *

Al despertar al día siguiente, Rebeca tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza. Intentó acomodarse y volver a dormir pero le fue imposible. Las sábanas aún cubrían su cabeza, y apretando la nariz contra la almohada inspiró profundamente llenando sus sentidos de un olor suave, pero seco, como a madera _'Que extraño'_ pensó, pues sus almohadas solían oler a lavanda.

De repente los últimos sucesos de la noche llegaron como un torbellino a su mente, sembrando la duda. Asustada se sentó en la cama, volteando a todos lados intentando reconocer el lugar pero sin lograrlo _'¿En dónde demonios estoy?'_ se preguntó alarmada la chica.

**

* * *

**

¡Hola! Sé que esperaban la actualización más temprano pero aquí en México hay celebración de día de muertos y bueno, no estuve en mi casa en toooodo el día hasta ahora.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusta? ¿Apesta? No duden en dejarme sus comentarios. Por cierto Maru, muchas gracias por el review. Y como había anunciado en mi perfil, ya decidí que el día de actualización serán los sábados, tal vez en la noche como ahora pero haré todo lo posible por hacerlo más temprano.**

**No me queda más que decir. Cuídense y disfruten de lo que queda del fin de semana. XoXo.**

**Leila Wood**


	3. Coincidencias

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje reconocible en la historia me pertenece, son creación de J. K. Rowling y yo sólo me dedico a jugar un rato con ellos.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 3. Coincidencias

_De repente los últimos sucesos de la noche llegaron como un torbellino a su mente, sembrando la duda. Asustada se sentó en la cama, volteando a todos lados intentando reconocer el lugar pero sin lograrlo __'¿En dónde demonios estoy?'__ se preguntó alarmada la chica._

Dominada por el pánico, aplastó la cara contra la almohada y se tapó la cabeza con las cobijas. _'Esto no puede estar pasando'_ se repetía la chica casi como un mantra. Armándose de valor volvió a sentarse en la cama, dispuesta a mirar con detenimiento la habitación en la que estaba, intentando recordar cómo había llegado ahí.

Poco a poco los eventos de la noche anterior fueron aclarándose en su mente, aunque eso no lograba que controlara el miedo ¿Qué tal si se había desmayado y el tipo había regresado? ¿Y si había golpeado a James? ¿Y si…? Los suaves golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus cavilaciones, haciendo que el pánico regresara.

"¿Estás despierta?" pregunto alguien al otro lado.

Al reconocer la voz de James el alivio se llevo cualquier otra clase de sentimientos que estuvieran arremolinándose en el pecho de Rebeca. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que dejó escapar un suspiro sonoro.

"Claro, pasa" le respondió

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un James serio, no que ella no estuviera acostumbrada a verlo así, pero esta vez había algo distinto en su semblante. Mientras lo observaba reparó en que él ya estaba bañado y cambiado, y ella seguía con el vestido de la noche anterior, muy arrugado por cierto al haber dormido con él.

"¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?" fue lo primero que fue capaz de decir

"Son las diez, así que no te has perdido de mucho" le contestó James "¿Quieres desayunar?"

"Claro, pero ¿crees que antes pueda arreglarme un poco?"

James solo asintió y la dejó sola otra vez. Rebeca estaba a punto de levantarse e ir a preguntarle dónde quedaba el baño cuando él regresó con una toalla y un cepillo de dientes. Pidiéndole que lo siguiera salieron de la habitación, llevándola a otra parte del pasillo.

"Voy por el desayuno" le dijo antes de darle la espalda otra vez.

Rebeca se encerró en el baño y pronto comenzó a pensar en la extraña actitud de James, mientras lentamente se arreglaba para lucir un poco más presentable. Tenía muy poco de conocerlo para estar segura de que James actuaba diferente, pero aún así podía percibirlo. Ella estaba segura de que una vez que James la viera sana y salva no tardaría en gritarle algo, por lo menos en sacar a relucir alguna clase de comentario sarcástico, pero hasta el momento no había sido así.

Cuando por fin sintió que tenía un aspecto más decente salió del cuarto de baño. Guiándose por el olor del café llegó a la sala en la cual había esperado la noche anterior. Ahora comenzaba a arrepentirse un poco por haberse agregado en los planes de James. Pasando de largo el vestíbulo llegó a la cocina, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante la visión de James preparando hot cakes.

"¿Te puedo ayudar?" le preguntó

"Puedes poner la mesa, los cubiertos están ahí" respondió él señalando una repisa con la mano, pero sin mirarla directamente.

En silencio cada uno termino su labor. En cuanto Rebeca terminó de poner los platos en su lugar, James acercó varios platos con diversos contenidos. Aun sin hablar cada quien tomo asiento y comenzaron a comer. Mientras Rebeca intentaba por todos los medios captar la mirada de James, él se limitaba a mantener la cabeza concentrada en su comida, evitándola a toda costa. Sin poder soportar un segundo más aquella rara e incómoda situación Rebeca se decidió a cortar el silencio.

"Gracias por el desayuno" dijo

"No tienes por qué" le respondió su compañero

Nada, ni una respuesta más. Y eso realmente estaba irritando a la chica.

"¿Me puedes decir qué pasa?" preguntó

Comenzaba a darse por vencida con aquellos inútiles intentos de abrir una conversación cuando James la sorprendió. Dirigiéndole la mirada por primera vez desde que había entrado en la habitación, suspiró y respondió a su pregunta.

"No pasa nada, creo. Es solo que pensé que estarías furiosa conmigo y hasta el momento no ha pasado nada. La verdad es que eso me preocupa un poco, no sé qué tan grande fue el shock de anoche"

"¿Esperabas que reaccionara como una bruja? ¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí?"

"Bueno, no ha sido de otra forma desde que te conocí" respondió James encogiéndose de hombros "a tu favor he de decir que yo tampoco he sido la mejor de las personas contigo, así que supongo que estamos a mano"

"No, no estamos a mano"

"¿Y eso qué significa exactamente?" preguntó James, comenzando a irritarse con la conversación

"Por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, es cierto que me he portado… digamos… un poco mal… desde que te conocí. Y por esa misma razón era ridículo esperar una actitud amable de tu parte, por mucho que lo haya hecho, cuando la culpa es mía. También lamento haberme agregado a tus planes de anoche, seguramente te hubieras divertido más si no te hubiera obligado a llevarme contigo. Pero de ahora en adelante no tienes de que preocuparte, no me meteré más en tu vida"

Sin saber exactamente por qué, Rebeca se mantuvo en su lugar aunque en realidad lo que tenía eran ganas de levantarse e irse. De preferencia a Nueva York. Estaba planeando una huída digna cuando la risa de James lleno la cocina. _'¿Pero de qué se ríe ahora este?'_ se preguntó la chica.

"¿De verdad crees que me obligaste a llevarte? ¿Crees que es tan fácil?" y la risa volvió a sonar por toda la cocina

"¿Lo hiciste a propósito?" preguntó ella incrédula

"Me sorprenderías si pensaras que lo había hecho por ser un buen samaritano" respondió James calmándose "tú misma lo dijiste, desde que nos conocimos todo lo que hacemos se basa en ver quien molesta más al otro, y lo de anoche era mi venganza por el ballet" -

-"Aunque no me esperaba que pasara algo como un tipo ebrio molestándote, eso no formaba parte de mis planes. Por otro lado, no te arrepientas de lo que hiciste, pasó y punto. Nada malo ocurrió y todo está mejor ahora ¿no?"

Sonriendo Rebeca le asintió. Le alegraba saber que no se había creado una grieta más grande entre ellos, al contrario parecía que podían comenzar a llevarse _bien_.

"¿Tregua?" preguntó ella a la vez que extendía una de sus manos

"Tregua" respondió él estrechándosela.

* * *

El cambio había sido más que evidente, sobre todo para Diane. Sus corazonadas resultaron ser muy acertadas y se notaba una mejoría de la relación entre James y Rebeca. Ya no había peleas cada dos por tres, aunque eso no quería decir que no las hubiera. Ahora trataban de hacer planes en los cuales ambos estuvieran conformes y aunque no estaban juntos a cada momento, ya era fácil encontrarlos juntos.

Por otro lado, James en sí había cambiado. Y Diane no podía sentirse más feliz por eso. No quiero decir que ella no lo quisiera, pero se sentía preocupada por el rumbo aparente que estaba tomando la vida de su hijo, como toda madre. Le preocupaba que saliera excesivamente con tantas chicas, y que no se diera el tiempo para conocer a alguien con quien ser feliz. Le preocupaba que pudiera ocurrirle algo malo en sus interminables fiestas, le preocupaban muchas cosas más. Pero parecía que su hijo por fin comenzaba a madurar.

Un día, Diane salió con Rebeca en una día exclusivo de compras. La pobre chica sentía que habían recorrido todas las tiendas existentes en Londres. Habían salido temprano de casa y ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo, pero seguían sin encontrar un vestido que satisficiera las demandas de Diane. El largo, el color, el estilo, la caída, y muchas otras cosas más, todos y cada uno tenían un pero que los convertía en vestidos no elegibles.

Lo cierto es que si no lo encontraban pronto, ella caería desmayada en alguna acera. Sintiendo como su energía se agotaba poco a poco, Rebeca se dejó caer en uno de los confortables sofás que había para las clientas. Mientras, Diane la observaba por uno de los espejos frente a los cuales estaba parada.

"Vamos Diane, dilo" dijo Rebeca

"No entiendo a qué te refieres cariño" intentó disimilar la señora

"Pues por la manera en la que me miras yo diría que tienes algo en mente, así que dilo"

"Me preguntaba si no te gustaría estar haciendo algo más en lugar de pasar el día conmigo"

"Sabes que no es ninguna molestia, y te aseguro que James agradece tenerme lejos por lo menos un rato. Por otro lado, ambas sabemos que no conozco a nadie más aquí, así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso. ¿Por qué no mejor me cuentas para que necesitas un vestido?"

"Necesitamos, cariño. No te he obligado a probarte tantos vestidos porque sí. Iremos a una gala de recaudación en menos de dos semanas"

La señora Potter se encontraba mirando más vestidos, después de hacer que Rebeca entrara a probarse un vestido blanco. Al otro lado suyo se encontraba una mujer discutiendo con una joven chica, casi podría asegurar que de la misma edad que Rebeca. Notó que lo que las hacía sobresalir era la cabellera pelirroja que ambas lucían, la señora en un suave moño y la chica en una colita. Y mientras las observaba, Diane no pudo evitar escuchar un pequeño fragmento de su conversación.

Cuando Diane notó que la joven también era obligada por su madre a entrar al probador con una pila de vestidos, dejó que su curiosidad se apoderara de ella. Discretamente se acercó a la señora, quien seguía mirando algunos vestidos.

"Perdón, no pude evitar escucharla mientras charlaba con su hija, pero puedo preguntarle ¿Hablaba de la gala ofrecida por el Gold Children Charity Foundation? ¿Están invitadas?" dijo Diane

La señora volteo a verla con gesto serio y le respondió solemnemente

"Yo soy una de las organizadoras del evento, madame"

"Pues es un gusto conocerla. Mi nombre es Diane Potter" dijo ella, extendiendo la mano hacia la señora

Esas palabras provocaron un ligero cambio en el semblante de su interlocutora. Su gesto se suavizo y sus labios se curvaron en una imperceptible sonrisa, mientras estrechaba la mano que Diane le ofrecía.

"Pues es un gusto Mrs. Potter, yo soy Marie Evans. Es un gusto conocer al fin a una de nuestras mayores donadoras, además de estarle muy agradecida por ayudar a nuestra fundación"

"Oh por favor, creo que estamos lo suficientemente grandes para dejar ese tipo de formalidades a un lado. Llámame Diane y cuéntame sobre la fabulosa gala de la próxima semana"

Apenas habían comenzado su charla cuando Rebeca salió para pedir la opinión de Diane, y las presentaciones no se hicieron esperar. Lo mismo pasó cuando la hija de Marie salió. La chica aún se encontraba discutiendo el color del vestido con su madre cuando Rebeca salió usando otro vestido.

"¿Ves mamá? Ese es un vestido bonito" señalo la joven

"El que tú llevas puesto te queda hermoso, si no te gusta el color entonces ve y busca otro que si lo haga ¿Por qué tanto escándalo niña?. Lo siento cariño, disculpa a mi mal educada hija" agregó Marie dirigiéndose a Rebeca

"¿Ahora soy mal educada? Bien" fingiéndose ofendida la chica se dio vuelta y volvió a su probador.

Rebeca estaba parada frente al espejo con Diane a un lado y una costurera al otro cuando la chica pelirroja volvió a salir del probador. En cuanto la vieron, Marie y Diane se deshicieron en halagos para la chica. Rebeca alcanzó a verla por el reflejo y definitivamente estaba de acuerdo con las señoras. Una vez que lograron convencerla de que ese era el vestido que debía usar en la gala, la pelirroja se le acercó.

"¿Y tú qué piensas?" le preguntó

"Pienso que no habrá quien se resista a mirarte siquiera" le respondió ella

"Me agradas" dijo la chica con deleite "Por cierto, soy Lily Evans. Tú eres nueva en Londres ¿Cierto?"

"Pues de hecho sí. Me llamo Rebeca Meyer"

"Un gusto conocerte Rebeca Meyer, si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme"

"El gusto es mío Lily, como no tienes idea" dijo Rebeca con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras tanto, James se encontraba muy ocupado en la cocina. Esa noche habría una reunión en su departamento y, en lugar de ordenar, se le ocurrió que era buena idea hacer la cena. Menos mal que habían ido a limpiar su casa el día anterior, sino todo sería un completo desastre.

También era un alivio el tener la mente ocupada. Se sentía bien que las cosas con Rebeca fueran más cordiales, incluso podría decir que _tal vez_ se estaban convirtiendo en amigos, pero no era ella la razón de sus problemas esta vez. Simple y sencillamente se trataba de la chica del bar. _'Dijo es su nombre era Alice'_, pensó. No podía quitarse de la cabeza esos preciosos ojos verdes, y por más que ideaba mil y un maneras para encontrarla, lo frustraba el saber que muy probablemente no sería así.

Después de hacer a un lado sus cavilaciones y de haber metido al horno la cena, James estaba haciendo una mini lista de las cosas que le faltaban cuando el timbre sonó. Extrañado, fue a abrir la puerta y se quedó paralizado en el umbral.

"¿Me vas a dejar pasar o voy a tener que quedarme afuera?" le preguntó la otra persona

"¿Remus, eres tú? ¿Realmente eres tú?" atinó a contestar el moreno

"A menos que alguien tomara mi identidad, creo que sí amigo, soy yo" respondió su amigo.

Sin que Remus lo esperara, James le dio un abrazo muy fuerte y lo invito a pasar. Ambos amigos estaban contentos de volver a verse después de varios meses. Remus miró el lugar y se dio cuenta de lo limpio que estaba, además del rico aroma que llegaba desde la cocina.

"¿Llegué en mal momento? Puedo volver mañana" le dijo a James

"Por supuesto que no, tú serás el invitado de honor" ante la mirada interrogante de su amigo continuó "Sirius, Frank y otros amigos vendrán a cenar, pensé que sería buena idea hacer uso de mi cocina, para variar. Vamos, tenemos que comprar algunas cosas."

Los chicos salieron del departamento a surtir la pequeña lista que James había hecho antes, y regresaron justo a tiempo para arreglar lo que faltaba. Poco después de que oscureciera comenzaron a llegar los invitados. El primero en llegar fue Frank, quien después de haber saludado calurosamente a Remus, les presentó a los chicos a su novia Alice.

Poco después llego Sirius con dos botellas de vino y, feliz por el regreso de uno de sus mejores amigos, comenzó a brindar. Remus pensaba que estaban listos para comenzar la cena, pero James lo contradijo al decirle que aún faltaba una persona.

"¿Quién?" preguntó extrañado

"Mi peor pesadilla, espera y verás" le respondió James con una media sonrisa.

Casi como si fuera psíquico, el celular de James comenzó a sonar. Se alejó a su cuarto para poder hablar con tranquilidad mientras sus amigos platicaban animadamente en la sala.

"¿En dónde estás? Se suponía que mi mamá te traería después de sus compras"

"Lo siento James, voy en camino" le respondió Rebeca "Diane tuvo un mmm… imprevisto"

"¿Entonces cómo es que vienes para acá?"

"Sobre eso, ¿te molestaría si me acompaña alguien a la cena?"

"No claro que no, pero pensé que no conocías a nadie aquí"

"Después te explico, llego en cinco minutos"

Todos estaban tomando su lugar en la mesa mientras James se encargaba de servir la cena cuando el timbre volvió a sonar. Sirius fue quién se encargó de atender, recibiendo a Rebeca con una gran sonrisa.

"Ya era hora chiquilla, ¿Acaso no conoces la puntualidad?"

Cuando se apartó para dejarla pasar notó que la chica estaba acompañada por una bella chica. Alta, grácil, refinada. Podrían usarse muchas palabras para describirla. Lo que la hacía destacar sin duda eran sus ojos verdes y la cabellera pelirroja que enmarcaba su rostro.

"Cierra esa gran boca Sirius, se me hizo tarde con Diane nada más. Por cierto, te presento a Lily Evans"

"Encantado" respondió inmediatamente "Sirius Black, a tu servicio. Pasen, estamos a punto de comenzar"

**

* * *

**

Lamento mucho el retraso de una semana. Estoy a punto de terminar el semestre y entre todos los proyectos, y que me dediqué a editar bastante en este capítulo, se me hizo imposible actualizar el sábado pasado. Pero aquí estoy de vuelta.

**¿Qué les pareció? Por favor no olviden dejar sus comentarios. Sé que había un poco de confusión, pero por fin apareció Lily en escena. También entra mi queridísimo Remus, ¿Alguien se pregunta en dónde estaba?**

**Me despido por esta noche, y lo repito, me gustaría saber que opinan de la historia. Cuídense y disfruten del fin de semana, XoXo.**

**Leila Wood**


	4. Invitados

_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje reconocible en la historia me pertenece, son creación de J. K. Rowling y yo sólo me dedico a jugar un rato con ellos._

* * *

Capítulo 4. Invitados

Muy probablemente se había caído en la cocina y se había dado un mal golpe que lo había dejado en coma. O probablemente le había ocurrido algo cuando salió con Remus y se había muerto. Simple y sencillamente no le podía encontrar otra clase de explicación al hecho de que la pelirroja del bar, la que se había negado a abandonar su mente, se encontrara ahora sentada tranquilamente en la sala de su casa. Sin atreverse a salir aún de la cocina, James escuchaba atentamente lo poco que lograba distinguir de la conversación, pues entre todas ellas esperaba escuchar a la pelirroja.

De pronto la voz de Sirius se alzó sobre las demás, llamándolo casi a gritos. El alivio que le provocaba saber que no veía alucinaciones y que la pelirroja estaba ahí se vio opacado por el pánico. ¿Y ahora qué hacía? ¿Se acordaría ella de él? Después de todo, él nunca había mencionado su nombre. Cuando Sirius lo llamó por segunda vez supo que era el momento de enfrentar la verdad. _'Es solo una chica'_ pensó para tranquilizarse. Aparentando una tranquilidad que no sentía salió de la cocina con una charola de pizza recién hecha.

- ¿Alguien tiene hambre? – preguntó

Al escucharlo, todos los presentes se habían volteado a él, y cuando supieron que la pizza era casera no tardaron en felicitar y en hacer algunas bromas al respecto. Remus ya había notado que no había espacio suficiente en la mesa para todos, así que sugirió que hicieran una especie de buffet y que se sentaran a comer en la sala, donde definitivamente tenían mucho más espacio. Una vez que todos accedieron y rellenaron las copas de vino, la cena comenzó.

Aprovechando que la atención de todos estaba concentrada en la comida, James se acercó discretamente a la pelirroja, dispuesto a hablar con ella. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando alguien lo tomo por el hombro, frustrando su intento.

- ¡Por fin te atrapo! – le dijo Rebeca – quiero que conozcas a Lily Evans, y él es el chico de quien te estaba contando, James – añadió dirigiéndose a la chica.

- Es un gusto conocerte, _Lily_

Ella únicamente se limitó a sonreírle antes de dejar que Rebeca la arrastrara de vuelta a la sala. Por alguna razón que aún no lograba identificar, tenía la sensación de que ella ya había visto antes a James y la mirada tan directa que le dirigía el chico se lo confirmaba. _'¿Pero en dónde?'_ se preguntaba ella.

La cena continuó entre charlas, anécdotas y risas. Al parecer todos estaban pasando un buen rato juntos, y Rebeca se sentía complacida por haber dejado de ser la única chica en ese grupo tan particular de amigos. La presencia de Alice y su recién descubierta afinidad con Lily hacían que el momento pareciera algo común, como si todos se conocieran de años. También le gustaba la sensación de dejar de ser una intrusa en la vida de James, cosa que podía comprobar con los malos chistes que le hacía y con la atención que recibía de parte de él. Un rato después James, haciendo el papel de buen anfitrión, comenzó a llevar los platos a la cocina cuando todos habían terminado de comer. Sus amigos decidieron ayudarle sin permitir que las chicas movieran un solo plato, como buenos caballeros ingleses que eran.

Mientras los chicos se ocupaban de esto, Rebeca, Lily y Alice siguieron conversando tranquilamente, cambiando de un tema a otro. Rebeca le contó a Alice como es que había llegado a Inglaterra y les estaba contando de sus primeras experiencias en la compañía de James.

- Después de la noche de ballet fuimos a un lugar llamado Madame Jojo's. Esa noche James me ayudó a salir de una situación embarazosa y al día siguiente hablamos. Decidimos que era mejor, por el bien de ambos, si dejábamos las hostilidades a un lado.

- ¿De verdad? Eso suena muy bien. No conozco muy bien a los chicos, pero Frank me ha platicado mucho de ellos y creo que son muy alegres, fiesteros eso sí.

Lily seguía escuchando la conversación que mantenían Rebeca y Alice, pero su mente estaba completamente en otro lugar. De pronto, con unas cuantas palabras supo de donde se le hacía familiar James. Conforme las palabras de Rebeca iban haciendo cobrando más sentido en su mente, Lily se iba sintiendo cada vez más avergonzada. Ahora entendía el por qué de la mirada directa del chico, y de por qué en toda la comida no le había quitado los ojos de encima. Él estaba esperando que ella lo reconociera, cosa que no había sucedido hasta ese momento y, por si fuera poco, había sido atrapada en una pequeña mentira.

Necesitando refrescarse un poco se dirigió al lavabo. Después de echarse un poco de agua fría en la cara por fin se sintió con el valor suficiente de salir, enfrentarse nuevamente a las miradas del chico y lista para el momento en el que James se hartara de eso y le hablara de frente, para lo cual no tuvo que esperar mucho. Es un afán por tranquilizarse, había estado jugando con un anillo que estaba usando y al cerrar la puerta del lavabo se le había caído. Al levantar la mirada sintió como el calor encendía levemente su rostro una vez más. James tan solo la miraba, esperando a que ella hablara primero.

- Lo siento

Eso fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Lily. _'Bien, ¿no pude haber dicho algo más inteligente?'_ se regañó, pero la pequeña sonrisa que le dirigió el chico la desconcertó por completo.

- Vaya, parece que después de todo si me recuerdas – dijo él

- Para serte sincera, no tiene mucho que lo hice – le respondió, no tenía caso que mantuviera algo que evidentemente no era cierto

- ¿Por qué me mentiste?

- ¿Por qué no lo haría?

- Explica – le dijo James mientras se cruzaba de brazos, evidentemente no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente

La pelirroja dio un leve suspiro. Sabía que el chico no se daría por vencido fácilmente, pero afortunadamente para ella había una sencilla explicación. El problema sería que James lo entendiera así de fácil y sobre todo que no lo tomara a mal. Cuando se atrevió a mirarlo de frente se dio cuenta de la seriedad en la mirada del chico y, tratando de suavizar las cosas, le sonrió.

- ¿Qué clase de chica crees que soy? James, no voy a exponerme voluntariamente a alguna clase de peligro y un chico en un bar no es lo más seguro

- Chica lista – le concedió él con una sonrisa – pero no me convence del todo, sé que no tengo cara de pervertido

- Jaja, claro que no – rió la chica – peor, de mujeriego

Mirando como James torcía la boca en un gesto de disgusto, y antes de que pudiera refutar, Lily se fue por el pasillo de vuelta a la sala, en donde ya estaban otra vez sentados los chicos. Con una gran sonrisa se sentó al lado de Rebeca, quien en ese momento se encontraba charlando con Sirius.

- Ehh pelirroja, cuéntame como es que conociste a esta chiquilla tan molesta

Mientras tanto, James seguía parado en el pasillo. _'Así que mujeriego. Bien, pues habrá que cambiar esa opinión'_. Después de todo un Potter nunca se rendía ante un reto, sobre todo si este involucraba a una bella chica.

**

* * *

**

Lamento que esté tan corto el capítulo, pero estoy en plena entrega de proyectos finales en la escuela y si he dormido más de 2 horas cada noche ha sido mucho. De cualquier manera quería subir algo y creo que el encuentro que tanto se había esperado por fin se dio. Espero sus comentarios para saber su opinión al respecto.

**A partir de ahora, la acción se centrará en nuestra pareja preferida. ¡Nos leemos pronto! XoXo.**

**Leila Wood**


	5. Noches de baile

_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje reconocible en la historia me pertenece, son creación de J. K. Rowling y yo sólo me dedico a jugar un rato con ellos._

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 5. Noches de baile

El día había llegado: la gala de beneficencia.

Pero eso no significaba mucho para James. Para él, este seguía siendo un día normal en el cual solo se veía involucrado un evento social. No había más. Por la mañana había ido a almorzar a casa de sus padres y se encontró con que su madre y Rebeca habían salido muy temprano para ir a arreglarse, aunque no era algo que le extrañara pues sabía que a su mamá le encantaba tener esas sesiones de belleza previas a un evento.

Después de un rato de charla con su padre, este le dijo que era mejor que se fuera a preparar. Si había algo por lo que Jonathan Potter se caracterizaba era porque no le gustaba tener el tiempo encima, así que James siguió la recomendación de su padre y se fue de vuelta a su departamento. Luego de una rápida ducha, el chico estaba casi listo. Casi porque, como le sucedía en este tipo de ocasiones, estaba manteniendo una batalla entre su rebelde cabellera azabache y el cepillo. Cuando se dio por vencido, sabiendo que no había más que hacer por su cabello, se dio una última mirada al espejo y manejó de regreso a su casa.

Cuando llego se alegró por haber seguido el consejo de su papá. El panorama en la casa Potter era de total frenesí para las mucamas. Diane no encontraba unos zarcillos, a Rebeca le hacía falta el par de unas zapatillas, y quejas de ambas porque nada les quedaba bien, en su opinión claro está. Afortunadamente para el señor Potter y James, fue una crisis momentánea y ambas estuvieron listas para salir tan solo media hora después de la hora a la que se suponía lo habían programado. Como James y Rebeca no tenían intención de estar demasiado tiempo en la fiesta, se decidió que lo mejor era que los señores Potter fueran en un auto y los jóvenes en el del chico.

Ya habían emprendido el camino y Rebeca comenzaba a aburrirse con el silencio.

"Te ves muy guapo hoy" comentó

"Gracias" fue la vaga respuesta del chico

Ofendida lo miró mal, pero después suavizó su expresión

"No me has dicho lo guapa que me veo esta noche" dijo después

La pequeña sonrisa que se formo en los labios de su acompañante era todo lo que necesitaba ver.

"No lo he hecho porque ya lo sabes, y no necesitamos que tu ego se infle más"

"Grosero" respondió ella sacándole la lengua, la risa de James inundó el coche

"Realista" le dijo agrandando su sonrisa

El silencio volvió por unos minutos más. Estaban esperando la luz verde en un cruce cuando James se volteó y tomó la mano de la chica para depositar un suave beso, gesto que provocó la total y absoluta sorpresa de Rebeca.

"Te ves hermosa esta noche" le dijo con un tono suave que nunca había usado para dirigirse a ella

"Gra - gracias" alcanzó a responder

En ese momento la luz verde apareció y James devolvió su mirada al frente, tomando el volante con ambas manos.

Para tranquilidad de Rebeca, no tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar en el que se realizaba la cena. Aceptando el brazo que James le ofrecía se acercaron a donde los padres de James los esperaban y juntos entraron al lugar. El lugar era un gran salón iluminado por grandes candelabros y decorado con flores. Las mesas circulares se encontraban a las orillas y al centro se encontraba la gran pista de baile. Un poco más al fondo estaba el escenario en donde una pequeña orquesta se encontraba tocando. Cada detalle estaba bien cuidado y todo armonizaba perfectamente.

Un acomodador se acercó a la familia y los guió a la mesa destinada, la cual compartían con la familia Black. La charla no se hizo esperar, los señores hablando de negocios y las señoras de vestidos. En cambio, Regulus, el hermano menor de Sirius, se encontraba sentado solemnemente en su lugar sin hablarle a nadie, mientras su hermano y James no dejaban de voltear a todos lados, mirando a las chicas que habían asistido ese año. Por otro lado, Rebeca únicamente estaba sentada en medio de los chicos, aguantando sus comentarios.

Después de un breve discurso de bienvenida por parte de la señora Evans, la cena comenzó. Más tarde, cuando todos los platos habían sido retirados, la orquesta comenzó a tocar ritmos más movidos invitando a los presentes a bailar. Una oportunidad que Sirius no dejó escapar. Levantándose, tendió su mano educadamente a Rebeca, pidiéndole por la pieza. Con una sonrisa la chica aceptó, no sin antes lanzarle una breve mirada a James, para quien paso desapercibida.

Por su parte James miraba como poco a poco la gente se iba acercando a la pista. Bastante divertido observaba cómo su amigo hacía dar vueltas a Rebeca, logrando que el vestido que llevaba tomara vuelo, haciendo que pareciera una bailarina con tutú. Su mirada siguió paseándose entre los bailarines hasta quedarse fijos en los movimientos gráciles de una chica con cabellera roja. Embobado se quedó mirando a la chica que bailaba con un hombre mayor, hasta que un golpe en la cabeza lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

"Por lo menos cierra la boca hermano, así no te entran moscas" bromeó Sirius

"Vamos, no empiecen con niñerías" atajó Rebeca "nosotros solo vinimos a beber algo, deja que James babee a gusto"

"Muy chistoso" replicó el aludido "mejor deja ese ingenio tuyo para situaciones más importante y vamos a bailar"

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, James tomó a Rebeca por la cintura y se dirigió a la pista de baile. Habiéndose quedado sin pareja, Sirius comenzó a mirar a la gente tal y como había estado haciendo su amigo. La misma figura pelirroja captó su atención y, a diferencia de James, se acercó a donde la chica bailaba.

"Es un gusto encontrar a una persona tan hermosa en esta fiesta, ¿Me concederías este baile?" preguntó caballerosamente.

Una vez pasado el susto que le había provocado el chico y despidiéndose de su anterior pareja, Lily tomó la mano que Sirius le ofrecía e inmediatamente comenzaron a bailar. La música en ese momento era tranquila, lo cual permitía que pudieran mantener una conversación sin perder el ritmo de la misma.

"No esperaba encontrarte aquí" dijo la pelirroja

"Ah, yo tampoco. Pero tenía que darle un poco de apoyo a mi amigo, ¿sabes? Es la primera vez que viene"

"¿A una gala?" preguntó confundida la chica

"No, de esas hemos ido a muchas" rió Sirius "es la primera vez que viene a _esta_ en particular"

"¿Vino Becs también?"

"¿Rebeca? Claro, es la sombra oficial de mi amigo"

Ambos comenzaron a reír. La conversación pronto fue fluyendo por diferentes temas mientras las canciones seguían sonando. En cierto momento se encontraban bailando junto al señor Potter quien era acompañado por Rebeca, por lo que discretamente Sirius comenzó a buscar a su amigo con la mirada. Lo encontró no muy lejos de donde él estaba con Lily, bailando con Diane. Sabía que la canción pronto acabaría, así que ese era el momento perfecto para un cambio de pareja.

Justo cuando sonó la última nota, Sirius se encontraba brazo a brazo con su amigo. La primera en notar su presencia fue la señora Potter y, por la sonrisa que lucía el mejor amigo de su hijo, creyó que era oportuno intervenir.

"Oh Sirius, pero mira qué guapo estás hoy. Y mírate tu Lily, te ves simplemente espectacular ¿No es cierto hijo?"

Hasta ese momento James fue totalmente consciente de que Lily estaba parada a su lado, viéndose simplemente como una diosa con ese vestido esmeralda que quedaba perfectamente con el tono de sus ojos. _'Vamos James, es solo una chica'_ se reprendió. No podía permitirse que una chica lo impresionara de esa manera, él era quien debía deslumbrarlas.

"Tienes mucha razón mamá. Y por eso no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad para bailar con ella, ¿Quieres bailar conmigo Lily?"

Ella le dedicó una ligera sonrisa y aceptó. Mientras comenzaban a tomar el ritmo de la música escucharon como Sirius se dedicaba a elogiar a Diane, por lo que antes de adentrarse en la pista se acercó un poco más a donde estaba su amigo y lo amenazó tranquilamente.

"Deja de coquetear con mi madre, Sirius"

"Vamos hermano, tu sabes que para mi ella es como una madre"

La risita de su compañera hizo que James prefiriera alejarse de ese lado de la pista. Ambos se movían en silencio, y James no podía apartar la mirada de Lily. Siendo casi una cabeza más alto que ella, se podía permitir mirarla sin ser descubierto. Fue durante esa canción que descubrió las pecas que salpicaban por todos lados la piel blanca de la chica, la suavidad de la misma, el aroma a vainilla que desprendía su cabello. Lo que más llamaba su atención eran sus labios: brillantes debido al labial, finos, pero definitivamente seductores. Una sonrisa tímida se formó en esos labios y la mirada esmeralda se encontró con la castaña.

"Me estas poniendo nerviosa" le dijo en voz baja

"No tienes porque" respondió él, también en voz baja "solo que no puedo dejar de hacerlo"

"Me miras tan fijamente que comienzo a pensar que se le rompió algo a mi vestido"

"Aunque así fuera seguirías luciendo igual de hermosa" dijo James

"¿Le pasó algo a mi vestido?" preguntó Lily espantada, alejándose un poco de él

"Claro que no, todo sigue en su lugar" le dijo James mientras la volvía a acercar a su cuerpo

"Eso espero Potter"

"Oh vamos, ¿de verdad me dijiste Potter? Soy James"

"Ya lo pensaré"

"Incluso Rebeca me dice James, ¿Por qué hay que pensarlo? No hay nada que pensar"

"Pensaré lo que me acabas de decir" se burló Lily

Rodando los ojos, pero sin que la sonrisa se borrara de su rostro, James siguió guiando a Lily con el compás de la música. Un rato después la música comenzó a volverse más lenta, y Lily recargó su cabeza en el hombro de James. La descarga eléctrica que el chico sintió correr por todo su cuerpo hizo que volviera a fijar la mirada en la chica entre sus brazos, preguntándose si había sentido lo mismo. De algo estaba seguro, nunca se había sentido tan bien con una chica como en ese momento se sentía con Lily.

"Se siente bien" le dijo al oído

"No lo arruines" fue la queda respuesta de ella

La sonrisa de James se ensanchó. Probablemente ella también había sentido esa descarga después de todo. No podía ser más perfecto ese momento, y sabemos que esos momentos no están destinados a durar mucho tiempo. De repente, una voz algo áspera y definitivamente poco amable se escuchó al lado de la pareja.

"¿Me permite robarle tan hermosa acompañante?" fue lo que escucharon

Definitivamente el chico que estaba parado a su lado se veía desagradable. Desde su nariz ganchuda, la piel cetrina y el pelo grasiento, hasta la manera en que lo miraba, James sintió un profundo rechazo a primera vista. Sin embargo, la reacción de Lily le gustó mucho menos a James. La chica se separó ligeramente de él y una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro cuando miró al intruso que se atrevió a romper _su_ baile con la pelirroja.

"¡Sev! ¡Pensé que no vendrías!"

"Te lo prometí" le respondió él con una sonrisa carente de entusiasmo

'_¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí?'_ se preguntó James. ¿Acaso era tan fácil que Lily se olvidara de que estaba con él? Aparentemente sí.

"Oh perdón por mi descortesía. James, te presento a Severus Snape, un gran amigo. Sev, él es James Potter"

'_O no tan fácil'_ se corrigió mentalmente el chico de gafas. Con un gesto bastante serio le estrechó la mano al otro muchacho, quien tampoco parecía mejorar su semblante.

"Un gusto" dijo James

"Lo mismo digo" le respondió Severus

"¿Te importa si continuamos nuestro baile después?" le preguntó Lily a James

"Por supuesto que no" le dijo él con una ligera sonrisa "diviértete" fue lo último que le dijo

Cuando llegó a la mesa que les habían asignado se encontró con Sirius y Rebeca, quienes estaban cansados de tanto bailar. Al ver la cara de pocos amigos que James traía, los dos se voltearon a ver discretamente. Algo no andaba bien, por lo menos para su amigo.

"Hey, no me digas que ya te cansaste de bailar" dijo Sirius, tratando de aligerar el ambiente pero la mirada que le dirigió su amigo le demostró lo poco que funcionaba

"Ya me voy, ¿Vienes?" le preguntó a Rebeca

"Pero Diane aun no da su discurso"

"Muy bien, nos vemos después entonces"

"James espera" le llamó la chica "le voy a avisar a tus padres que me duele la cabeza y que me llevarás a casa ¿ok?"

Él solo le asintió.

"¿Qué pasa hermano?"

"Nada, ¿habría de pasar algo para que me quiera ir?"

"Si para que te vayas de esa manera tan brusca"

Sirius lo conocía demasiado bien, y James estaba consciente de ello. Sabía que no podría mentirle a su mejor amigo, su hermano, aun si quisiera. Pero la verdad era que nunca había tenido porque mentirle a Sirius. Dejo escapar un suspiro frustrado antes de responderle.

"Un tipo"

"¿Te agredió?" preguntó Sirius inmediatamente a la defensiva

"No Sirius, tranquilo. Pero lo hubiera preferido, así tenía una excusa para golpearlo por haberme interrumpido mientras bailaba con Lily"

"Así que le pidió a Lily bailar con él"

"No sólo eso, debiste ver su cara. Parecía que el sol había salido justo frente a sus ojos, y todo por un tipo que parece nunca haber tocado un shampoo"

'_Ver para creer'_ pensó Sirius. ¿Quién le iba a decir que llegaría el día en el que James Potter estuviera celoso? Él definitivamente se hubiera reído en la cara de quien se hubiera atrevido a decir semejante estupidez. Pero la reacción que acababa de demostrar su amigo no podía confundirse con nada más, eran celos en su máxima expresión. Y no podía aguantar las ganas de reír. Afortunadamente en ese momento regresó Rebeca, lo cual evitó que James lo matara por burlarse de él.

"Listo, vámonos" le dijo ella

"Me voy con ustedes" dijo Sirius "no hay nada que hacer aquí si estoy solo"

Los tres se dirigieron a la salida. De lejos, Lily vio como los chicos salían y una pequeña arruga se formó en su frente al ver como James le prestaba su saco a Rebeca.

"¿Todo bien?" le preguntó su amigo

"Si Sev, todo bien" le respondió con una falsa sonrisa.

**

* * *

**

Ahhh ¡Lo siento! De verdad que quería actualizar bien, pero salí todo el fin de semana. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? No olviden dejar sus comentarios, ayudan a crear mejores historias.

**Quiero comentar dos cosas. Primero, el próximo capítulo NO lo voy a subir el próximo fin de semana. Se me juntan cuatro finales y tengo material de estudio en exceso, por lo que no me queda tiempo para escribir. Después de 9 les prometo el capítulo seis sin falta.**

**Segundo, se podría decir que "reinauguré" mi Live Journal. Dense una vuelta, ahí voy a publicar canciones recomendadas para los capítulos, canciones que inspiraron ciertas escenas, y alguno que otro detalle. Por ejemplo, mañana mismo (porque justo ahora son las 11:07pm en México) voy a poner las canciones para este capítulo y los links con los vestidos que llevaron Lily y Rebeca, ya que no los pude describir.**

**El link es el siguiente: **

**http : / / lilla – wood . livejournal . com /**

**Ya saben, quiten los espacios para acceder. De cualquier manera el link ya está puesto en mi perfil de FanFiction por si este no les sirve.**

**Buenas noches, y nos leemos una vez que esta escritora esté completamente liberada de las ataduras escolares. XoXo**

**Leila Wood**


	6. Remus

_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje reconocible en la historia me pertenece, son creación de J. K. Rowling y yo sólo me dedico a jugar un rato con ellos._

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 6. Remus

Si le hubieran dicho que uno de sus mejores amigos tendría el primer ataque de celos en una gala benéfica, por nada del mundo se lo habría perdido.

Pero la verdad era que Remus se tenía que contentar con las tres diferentes versiones que conocía, claro que la de Rebeca era la más objetiva (si se deja de lado el hecho de que soltaba risitas de vez en cuando mientras se lo contaba). La de Sirius incluía la imitación de la cara de James, y por supuesto la versión del susodicho negaba todo. Lo único en lo que coincidían los tres era en lo desagradable que lucía el chico por el que Lily botó a James.

Pero pronto todos tuvieron otras cosas en las cuales pensar. Las clases habían comenzado a principios de agosto y con ellas el ritmo de la universidad, el cual podía llegar a ser agotador. Tal vez pareciera curioso pero esa era la única actividad que no hacían juntos los amigos. James asistía al _London School of Economics_, Sirius había comenzado un _internship_ en una empresa automotriz y él estaba justo en ese momento en el cuarto negro del _Roehamton University_. El segundo día de clases se había llevado una sorpresa al encontrarse con Rebeca en la clase de movimientos contemporáneos. Luego se entero de que ambos tenían un descanso a la misma hora y en pocos días su almuerzo se convirtió en parte de su rutina, tal como el hecho de que James recogiera a la chica después de clases todos los días, excepto los martes que era cuando el, Remus, la acompañaba a la casa de su amigo.

Con el tiempo que habían compartido juntos era lógico que comenzaran a conocerse mejor. En pocas semanas Remus sabía que Rebeca tenía una hermana mayor a punto de casarse, que adoraba usar tacones y que su helado favorito era el de vainilla, por ejemplo. Por su lado Rebeca sabía que su amigo era hijo único, que había conocido a James y Sirius desde pequeño y que adoraba el chocolate.

Pero hacia poco Rebeca había tenido una conversación con James y supo que Remus había estado estudiando en Francia durante los meses anteriores al verano. Curiosa por conocer algo más sobre su nuevo amigo aprovechó el pequeño silencio qué se había hecho entre ellos aquel martes para preguntar.

"James me comentó que estudiaste en el extranjero" comentó Rebeca

Remus la miró de soslayo. Sabía lo que se proponía la chica con esa pregunta, así que después de soltar un suspiro comenzó a contarle sobre su pequeño viaje.

"Estuve en Francia el semestre anterior. Pero tal vez deba comenzar contándote como conocí a James" ella solo asintió "mi padre ha trabajado en la empresa de los Potter desde hace mucho tiempo. Poco a poco fue subiendo de puestos hasta que un día se convirtió en asistente junior de marketing, y entonces Jonathan invitó a mi papá a una comida en su casa con varios empleados. Verás, Jonathan había dicho que era familiar y era la primera ocasión que íbamos a un evento así, por lo que a mis padres no les pareció mala idea llevarme. Cuando llegamos mi padre no podía sentirse más avergonzado, había sido el único que había llevado a su hijo. Entonces el Sr. Potter nos vio cuando estábamos a punto de marcharnos. Saludó calurosamente a mis padres y luego me dirigió una sonrisa, les comentó a mis padres lo mucho que le alegraba que alguien hubiera entendido que se trataba de un asunto familiar y me dijo que había un jovencito que se alegraría mucho de que yo estuviera ahí. –"

" - Yo estaba confundido. Pero entonces fue cuando un tornado de cabello negro llego al lado de Jonathan y me invitó a jugar. Desde ese día James y yo nos volvimos amigos. Luego Jonathan y mi padre tuvieron una charla y obtuve una beca en el mismo colegio al que asistía James. Era el primer año para ambos y una vez ahí conocimos a Sirius. El resto no debe ser difícil de deducir"

La risa que soltó Rebeca le indicó que estaba en lo cierto

"¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver con tu semestre en París?"

"Eres muy impaciente, a eso iba" le respondió

"Bueno, pues comienza"

"Muy bien ¿Por dónde estaba?... el primer año, claro. Durante el tiempo que asistimos al colegio mi padre llego a ser el Director General de Marketing de la empresa, lo cual nos daba la oportunidad de una vida mucho mejor que al principio, claro que nunca tan lujosa como las de mis amigos, aunque eso no importa. Como es de esperarse, mi padre quería que siguiera sus pasos en el mundo de la mercadotecnia, pero no era mi destino. Así que decidí estudiar fotografía y medios. El año pasado hubo un concurso patrocinado por una marca de lácteos y afortunadamente gané."

"¿Así es como llegaste a París?" preguntó Rebeca

"Exacto"

"Pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver con la empresa de los Potter"

"Bueno, utilicé uno de sus restaurantes como tema para el concurso, Jonathan estaba muy agradecido y se ofreció a que la empresa pagara todos los gastos de mi estancia durante mis estudios"

"Wow eso es fabuloso"

"Lo sé" le sonrió Remus "fue una de las mejores cosas que me han sucedido. Estudié diferentes tipos de especialidades fotográficas, y descubrí que la misma imagen puede tener diferentes ángulos y contextos, me encontré con el cielo y el infierno en el mismo lugar, y supe porque se dice que París es una ciudad mágica."

"¿Y cómo se llama?" preguntó Rebeca

"Estas asumiendo que se trata de alguien"

"Sabes que es cierto, debiste ver tu cara al hablar de la magia de París" dijo Rebeca haciendo comillas con sus dedos al decir lo último

Rebeca tenía razón, pero Remus no estaba seguro de que hacer. Ya estaban a unos pasos del edificio de James cuando se animó por fin a contarle esa parte de la historia.

"Monique" le dijo antes de despedirse "¿Sabes? Cuando me dejaron en el aeropuerto Sirius me dijo que enamorara a todas las chicas que pudiera pero que no permitiera que ninguna me enamorara a mí, creo de debí hacerle caso"

Entonces Remus se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando por las frías calles de Londres.

**

* * *

**

No merezco el perdón de nadie, lo sé. Espero que les guste el capítulo, es corto pero hay cosas que van a tener relevancia. No prometo nada en cuanto a fechas pero ya estoy trabajando en el capítulo 7.

**Espero sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto! XoXo**

**Leila Wood**


	7. Técnicas de relajación

**Capítulo 7. Técnicas de relajación**

A excepción de la suave música que sonaba de fondo, la habitación estaba en silencio.

Con un libro y varias notas rodeándola, Lily estaba sentada en el suelo de la sala en su departamento. La cercanía de los primeros exámenes tenía un poco nerviosa a la chica y por eso había declinado la invitación de Severus para salir a cenar. Cansada, hizo a un lado las notas que había estado estudiando. Después de estirarse un poco se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un poco de té, pues definitivamente necesitaba relajarse un poco. Mientras esperaba que el agua estuviera caliente su celular sonó y no pudo evitar la sonrisa al ver quien la estaba llamando.

"¿Aló?"

"_¿Ya terminó de saciarse el ratón de biblioteca?"_

"Sabes tan bien como yo que la gente normal estudia, tú lo haces"

"_Muy cierto, pero cualquiera pensaría que planeas graduarte después de estos exámenes, tal vez deberías comenzar a dar clases a domicilio ¡Como una institutriz!"_

"Muy bien, basta ya. ¿Me hablabas por algo o solo era el placer de molestarme, Rebeca?"

"_¿Rebeca? Pensaba que ya habíamos superado esa etapa, de cualquier manera quiero saber que planeas hacer el sábado"_

"No sé que tienes en mente, pero creo que prefiero tomar un baño en la tina y después ver una película acompañada de helado, ¿Sabes? Deberías seguir mi plan"

"_Suena muy tentador pero ¿no sería mejor salir y sacudirnos todas las preocupaciones? Una noche solo para chicas"_

"Ni siquiera han comenzado los exámenes, pero te daré una oportunidad"

"_Mueres de ganar por salir aunque no lo admitas. Además, los exámenes serán historia en ese momento. Sigue estudiando ratoncillo, sabrás de mi pronto"_

"Oh por favor que alguien me salve" dijo Lily a modo de despedida

Y cortó la comunicación. El sonido de la tetera le recordó a Lily su té. Sabiendo que al final de los exámenes tendría una noche de diversión asegurada regresó a la sala, dispuesta a seguir estudiando.

**~*~**

Luego de haber colgado el teléfono, Rebeca regresó a la sala de la casa de James. Ella y Remus estudiaban para el examen que tenían juntos, así que James propuso una 'sesión de estudio' en su casa. La verdad es que era una simple excusa para James, pues él nunca estudiaba. En realidad había intentado distraer a sus amigos para salir al cine, pero no le dio resultado. La eterna responsabilidad de Remus junto con la de Rebeca había hecho que el chico se resignara y se sentara a leer en la sala mientras ellos repasaban.

Cuando se tomaron un descanso, ordenaron comida china para cenar. Ya casi habían terminado de comer y los chicos se encontraban en una charla de la cual Rebeca no estaba no estaba registrando ninguna palabra. Una red de pensamientos se fue hilando poco a poco en su cabeza hasta que una idea en concreto se apodero de su mente.

"Chicos, ¿Qué planean hacer las próximas vacaciones?" pregunto de repente

James y Remus la miraron al instante y luego se miraron entre ellos.

"Acabamos de regresar a la escuela" dijo James

"Creo que tiene una manía por hacer planes" le susurró Remus

"Si ya terminaron de burlarse de mí, escuchen: ¿no sería fantástico ir a Barcelona?"

Definitivamente se trataba de una gran idea, y la cara de los chicos era precisamente la que esperaba.

"¿Barcelona? ¿Como en Barcelona, España?" preguntó James

"No estoy muy segura, pero probablemente sea la única Barcelona de España" le respondió ella con sarcasmo "pues claro que España, además se acerca el invierno y ¿no sería genial pasarlo en un lugar qué no sea tan frío? Sólo para variar"

"Yo creo que has pensado en mucho arte contemporáneo por hoy" opinó Remus

"Ya me agradecerán cuando no se estén congelando los traseros"

La conversación siguió sobre otros temas dejando ese tema atrás, por lo menos de momento. Más tarde Remus se marchó y James llevaba a Rebeca de vuelta a su casa. Si algo no había cambiado en la relación de estos últimos eran sus trayectos usualmente silenciosos, así como antes solían ser incómodos y cargados de tensión ahora se podía sentir la tranquilidad alrededor de ellos. Y esta vez no era diferente, hasta que James decidió hacer una sencilla pregunta.

"¿Cómo está Lily?"

Algunas semanas antes Rebeca le habría respondido con una sonrisa juguetona y un guiño para molestarlo, en realidad lo había hecho, pero ahora no le encontraba ningún caso. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero su amiga se había negado a salir con el chico en las diversas ocasiones en que éste se lo había propuesto. Tampoco entendía el extraño interés qué había surgido en James por saber todo lo que tuviera que ver con la pelirroja, y por consecuencia quería convertirla en una Mata Hari, a lo cual ella se había negado rotundamente. Aunque difícilmente se lo diría de frente, Rebeca sentía que se había convertido en un tema repetitivo. Por lo tanto, en cuanto escuchó la pregunta de James, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos en un gesto claramente aburrido.

"Igual que hace dos días" le respondió secamente "¿Por qué no mejor se lo preguntas tú?"

"Porque la última vez que hablamos, tu amiga mostró un completo desinterés en mi persona, como bien sabes"

"¿Entonces por qué insistes?" le pregunto ella

"Porque Lily es la mujer de mi vida, aunque se niegue a aceptarlo"

Rebeca se esperaba cualquier otro tipo de respuesta, menos una así. Otra vez el silencio se apoderó del ambiente, pues ninguno de los dos sabía que más decir y es que ¿Cuántas veces escuchabas a un chico ser tan sincero y… romántico? Por lo menos Rebeca ninguna. Ya casi habían llegado cuando ella se animó a hacer la pregunta que luchaba por salir de sus labios y, una vez más esa noche, James la sorprendió con su sencilla respuesta.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"No estoy seguro de que ella sea la indicada, pero no pienso perder la oportunidad para averiguarlo" le respondió James

Una vez sin molestias, en la soledad de su habitación, Rebeca reflexionó sobre lo poco que le había dicho James. Poco a poco el sueño le fue ganando mientras seguía pensando en amor, conflictos y medias naranjas. Cuando despertó, no pudo evitar que los pensamientos de la noche anterior regresaran a su mente y sin darse cuenta una pequeña sonrisa se apoderó de ella al darse cuenta de que podía ayudar a James, solo necesitaba pensar en una manera para lograrlo.

**~*~**

Apenas era miércoles y el cansancio ya se comenzaba a apoderar de James. Iba camino a _Roehampton_ por Rebeca cuando su padre le llamó.

"_¿Ya estas con Rebeca?"_ preguntó su padre

"Ya casi llego, ¿Porqué?"

"_En cuanto estés con ella necesito que vengas a la casa"_

"¿Pasó algo?" le preguntó James preocupado

"_No hijo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse"_

Cuando James llegó, ella estaba ahí esperándolo como siempre. Platicaba con una chica y un chico, y aparentemente la chica estaba contando algo muy gracioso pues todos se estaban riendo. El chico con quien estaba señalo en su dirección y fue entonces que Rebeca notó que James la esperaba. Vio como Rebeca negaba con la cabeza mientras se levantaba y como se despidió de sus amigos para luego acercarse rápidamente al automóvil.

"¡Hola cariño!" le saludo alegremente "¿Por qué ese gesto tan arrugado?"

"Tenemos que ver a mi papá, ¿Y se puede saber por qué me señalaba tu amigo?"

"Oh no es nada, me pregunto si estabas saliendo con alguien y yo le respondí que no estabas inclinado en esa dirección"

Las risas de ambos llenaron el coche y la plática se tornó más ligera. En cuanto llegaron a la casa de los Potter el semblante de James se volvió serio una vez más. Ayudándole con su bolso a Rebeca, subieron juntos las escaleras que llevaban al estudio de Jonathan y ambos se miraron con extrañeza al encontrarse a Diane ahí también.

"Qué bueno que llegaron" dijo Jonathan "necesitamos decirles algo importante"

"¿Qué está pasando papá?" pregunto James

"Me llamaron de Nueva York y tengo que ir a atender negocios personalmente"

"Y yo voy a acompañarlo" añadió Diane "así que como un favor especial te queremos pedir que te quedes aquí para cuidar a Rebeca"

Los dos se quedaron en silencio y se miraron. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Rebeca, James solo mostrando un poco de resignación _'¿Es que acaso tengo otra opción?'_ Pensó.

"Ya que están de acuerdo, hoy mismo trae tus cosas James. Tu madre y yo salimos en dos horas"

"Y por cierto cariño, si planeabas hacer una fiesta es nuestra ausencia yo preferiría que no, me gusta mi casa tal como está" dijo Diane

"¿Qué tenemos? ¿15 años?" le reprochó James

"Oh corazón, como si no lo hubieras hecho antes" le respondió su madre "pero confío en que haz madurado"

Los chicos salieron del estudio y James regreso a su departamento por ropa. Por la noche, James y Rebeca salieron a cenar junto con Sirius y Remus. Ya era tarde cuando regresaron a casa y cada uno se fue a su habitación.

**~*~**

Finalmente el viernes había llegado y con este el final de los exámenes. La noche anterior Diane había marcado a casa y les había hecho algunos encargos. Rebeca le había dicho a James que saldría antes de clases y aprovecharía para hacer algunas compras en lo que él terminaba sus clases, después se encontrarían y harían lo que Diane les había pedido.

Y ahí estaba Rebeca, en el centro de Londres, esperando a James. Mirar el reloj con tanta frecuencia no le servía de nada, eso lo sabía, pero la impaciencia no le daba otra opción. Había marcado varias veces al celular de James pero el chico no le había respondido. Comenzaba a preocuparse realmente por el retraso de James cuando su celular sonó. Al darse cuenta de que era él quien llamaba sintió alivio por saber que estaba bien, pero pronto fue reemplazado por la ira al haberla dejado plantada.

"¿Se puede saber en donde estas?"

"_Lo siento mucho"_ le respondió _"me entretuve y no me di cuenta de la hora"_

"¿En donde estas?" repitió ella

"_En la casa de Sirius"_

Después de varias disculpas, James la convenció de que podrían encargarse de los mandados el día siguiente y de que lo alcanzara ahí. Aún un poco a regañadientes Rebeca apunto la dirección y no tardó en encontrar un taxi que la llevara. Si no fuera porque era la primera vez que iba a aquel lugar, y que la curiosidad podía mas con ella, no habría aceptado.

Pronto se encontró en una larga calle de un típico barrio inglés, con pequeñas casas pegadas las unas a las otras. Cuando logró encontrar el número que buscaba, le pago al taxi y se quedó parada frente a la puerta. _'¿Será esta la dirección correcta?'_ Se preguntó, pero al ver el coche de James estacionado un poco más adelante sus dudas se fueron, así que tocó el timbre y esperó. Luego volvió a tocar y volvió a esperar, y después de algunos momentos en los que había decidido marcharse, la puerta por fin se abrió.

"Ah, por fin llegas pequeño monstruo" le dijo Sirius "vamos, entra, no tengo todo el día"

Mirándolo mal, Rebeca subió por las escaleras que conducían a un living en donde la imagen que se presento inmediatamente ante ella la dejo con la boca abierta. Ahí, frente a un gran televisor, estaba parado James con una guitarra y cerca de él Remus detrás de una batería, notó como una guitarra igual a la de James estaba sobre el sillón. Ambos chicos se le quedaron mirando e inmediatamente después recibió un caluroso saludo, pero de pronto algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

"¿Me dejaste plantada en el centro de Londres por jugar a ser _rockstar_?" le preguntó enojada a James

"Calma fierecilla" dijo Sirius a sus espaldas "Sabes muy bien que James tenía vida antes de conocerte ¿verdad? Además todos necesitábamos relajarnos después de unos días tan agotadores

"No sé que pueden tener de agotadores para ti, si no haces exámenes"

"Oh pero trabajo mientras estudio y, créeme, eso puede ser aun peor. Ahora la verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué tan buena eres cantando?"

Mientras hablaba Sirius se había acercado al mueble en donde estaba el televisor y luego regresó a donde estaba Rebeca parada entregándole, para su sorpresa, un micrófono. Antes de que pudiera protestar fue interrumpida por Remus

"Habías dicho que tenías que relajarte" le dijo "y esta es la oportunidad perfecta para ello"

Entonces el juego comenzó. Pronto los chicos se dieron cuenta del poco talento que tenía Rebeca para el canto y las bromas no se hicieron esperar. James estaba seguro de que hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertía de esa manera con sus amigos y casi sin darse cuenta la noche había llegado. Si no fuera porque todos estaban hambrientos hubieran seguido tocando hasta que el cansancio les llegara.

Después de su improvisada cena James y Rebeca regresaron a casa, prometiendo que volverían a repetir esa tarde pronto. Sin embargo, después de observarlo toda la tarde, James se dio cuenta de que Sirius estaba más atento de lo normal a los movimientos de Rebeca. Se había dado cuenta de las frecuentes miradas y de las atenciones que tenía con ella, pero no estaba seguro de lo que eso podría significar. Después de todo, con Sirius nunca se sabía.

Al despertar, Rebeca aun se sentía cansada. Por eso la energía que desprendía James a las 9 de la mañana le parecía realmente irritante. Después de su desayuno, Rebeca por fin sintió que las energías volvían poco a poco a ella. James la esperaba en la entrada para hacer lo que la madre de éste les había pedido. Luego de completar todos los pedidos y las compras, Rebeca pidió que regresaran a casa para que pudiera descansar un poco pues esa era la noche en la que saldría con Lily.

"¿Necesitas que te lleve?" le preguntó James

"Oh, no hace falta, iremos en el auto de Lily"

Al despertar de la siesta que tanta falta le hacía, Rebeca comenzó a arreglarse para esa noche. Cuando salió de la ducha, más relajada, comenzó a sentir poco a poco como el entusiasmo la invadía, gracias a su "noche de chicas". Estaba probándose un vestido cuando James tocó a su puerta.

"Espero que ya estés lista, porque no pienso esperarte para cenar" le dijo

"Bien, será más rápido si me ayudas y necesito tu visión masculina ¿Qué vestido me queda mejor?"

Cinco vestidos después ella y James llegaron a un acuerdo. Luego de sacar a James de su habitación para poder cambiarse, se apresuró y bajó a cenar. Una vez satisfecha volvió a su habitación para terminar sus preparativos antes de que Lily llegara y justo después de darse los toques finales escucho el timbre de su celular. El mensaje que le había llegado decía simplemente '5 min', así que tomando un abrigo y su bolso _clutch_ bajó. James estaba en la sala viendo una película y al escuchar el ya familiar sonido de los tacones de la chica repicando se levantó.

"¿A dónde van a ir?" preguntó

"No lo sé, papá" le respondió ella burlonamente "Y te recomiendo que no me esperes despierto, porque me voy a quedar a dormir con Lily"

"Espera un momento, no puedes hacer eso" reclamó James

"Oh sí, sí puedo y lo voy a hacer" le respondió ella luego de ponerse un poco más de brillo labial "ahora deja de jugar a la casita ¿o prefieres al papá y la mamá? Bueno, aunque quisieras la mamá como que se niega…"

"¿No te están esperando?" preguntó James irritado

"Oh, tienes razón. Deja de enfurruñarte y nos vemos mañana. ¡Chao cariño!"

Cuando salió se encontró con una pelirroja más que lista para divertirse. Mientras se iban colando por las frías calles de la ciudad, ambas iban cantando en el coche calentando los ánimos para disfrutar de la noche. Por fin llegaron al centro de la ciudad, y luego de encontrarse con Alice entraron a un club y la diversión no se hizo esperar. Paradas alrededor de una pequeña mesa circular y con un trago de un color fluorescente en la mano los brindis no se hicieron esperar.

"Por divertirnos como nunca" dijo Alice

"Por un descanso de la escuela" secundó Lily

"Por rocanrolear toda la noche y salir de fiesta todos los días" termino Rebeca

Conforme avanzaba la noche, y los tragos también, las chicas se iban desinhibiendo. Y a pesar de que varios chicos se les acercaban con intenciones claramente de conquista, ellas los ignoraban y seguían bailando y divirtiéndose. Mientras se quedaban al lado de su mesa, recobrando el aliento, el tema de los chicos no se hizo esperar.

"Parece que alguien trae una gran imán esta noche" comentó Alice, mirando a Lily

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto la aludida "yo no necesito chicos, por el momento"

"Ohh claro que no lo necesitas, por alguna extraña razón tienes a James loco detrás de ti" dijo Rebeca

"Ni que lo digas" apoyó Alice "¿Qué le diste a ese pobre chico? Por lo que me ha dicho Frank tampoco es que seas muy amable con él"

"¿Amable? He sido muy amable con él, aunque no lo crean" se defendió la chica

"Eso lo creeré cuando aceptes salir con James por lo menos una vez" dijo Rebeca

"¿Me estas pidiendo que bese a un sapo para saber si se convierte en príncipe?" preguntó Lily

"Oh mueres por besarlo ¿no es cierto?" bromeó Rebeca, luego cambio su voz a una más seria al continuar "pero, ¿Cómo sabes que no es el chico de tus sueños? Es una oportunidad que ambos se merecen"

"Oh, Beca se está poniendo romántica" intervino Alice "me duele perdérmelo, pero tengo que llamarle a Frank y decirle que venga por mi"

"Nada de eso, ¡La noche apenas comienza!" reclamó Lily

La conversación se vio interrumpida entonces y las tres, después de acabarse sus tragos, regresaron a la pista de baile.

Mientras, James se encontraba solo en la sala de su casa mirando la televisión. No le tranquilizaba el hecho de no saber en dónde estaba Rebeca y por lo mismo no podía dormir. Cerca de las dos de la mañana el sonido del teléfono sobresaltó a James, quien se había quedado dormido en el sillón.

"¿Diga?" contestó con voz ronca

"_Lamento despertarte amigo, soy Frank"_

"No hay problema, ¿qué pasa?"

"_Quiero saber si las chicas te han llamado en la ultima hora"_

"No lo han hecho, ¿debería preocuparme?" preguntó más despierto

"_Es solo que me llamaron hace como quince minutos y se me hizo algo raro, tal vez no es nada, lamento haberte despertado"_

"Ok, nos vemos luego" y cortó

Aunque intento volver a dormirse, el gusanito de la duda se coló en su mente y no pudo reconciliar el sueño. Tomó el teléfono y marcó al celular de Rebeca, mientras daba vueltas por la sala.

"_¿Aloooo?" _contestó la suave voz de Rebeca

"Hey ¿la estas pasando bien?"

"_¡De maravilla Jamssieeee!"_

"¿Tomaste? ¿Están bien, tú y las chicas?"

"_Siii cariño, podemosss volver solas a casssa, deja de preocuparrte"_

Y lo siguiente que escucho James fue el sonido de la línea al ser cortada. El hecho de que su amiga sonara más eufórica de lo normal y de que arrastrara un poco las palabras le confirmó a James lo que necesitaba saber: debía ir en su rescate. Marcando un nuevo teléfono, volvió a hablar con Frank para averiguar el lugar en donde estaban las chicas. Acordaron que Frank pasaría por James y juntos irían por las chicas, James se llevaría a Rebeca y a Lily en el auto de la ultima y Frank se llevaría a su novia.

Cuando llegaron a su objetivo, y después de lidiar con un portero algo rudo, entraron y buscaron desesperadamente a las chicas. Por suerte no tuvieron que buscar demasiado, pues estaban las tres bailando juntas en el centro de la pista, con varios chicos peligrosamente cerca de ellas. Rápidamente se acercaron y James no podía estar más en lo cierto, Rebeca (y Lily) estaban bastante mareadas, por así decirlo. Por esa misma razón tuvo que lidiar con la testarudez de ambas chicas, quienes se negaban a abandonar el lugar, pero gracias a Frank y Alice logro salir de ahí con ellas.

El siguiente problema fue la cuestión del transporte.

"Lily, necesito las llaves de tu auto" pidió James

"Oh no, yo no te doy nada" se negó Lily

"Por favor, necesito las llaves para poder llevarlas a casa"

"Y yo te digo que no, yo no voy contigo a ningún lado" replicó ella

"Por favor Lily, me estoy congelando aquí" dijo Rebeca

Derrotada, pero sin dejar de mirar mal a James, Lily sacó las llaves de su bolso y se las entregó de mala gana. Luego se subió al lado del copiloto mientras Rebeca se subía en la parte trasera y James ocupaba su lugar tras el volante. El camino inició con un silencio algo tenso, hasta que de pronto James escuchó leves ronquidos desde la parte trasera del vehículo. Luego miro a la chica que estaba a su lado y rió entre dientes al verla cruzada de manos, con la frente arrugada y haciendo un puchero, un gesto bastante infantil. Por su parte Lily escucho la leve risa que escapo de los labios del chico, dándole una excusa para expresar su inconformidad ante esa situación.

"Espero que no te sientas el gran héroe, pues definitivamente no necesitábamos tu ayuda"

"Yo no estoy diciendo lo contrario"

"No se necesita únicamente de palabras para demostrarlo" le respondió ella "además todo estaba bien"

"¿Y cómo pensaban volver a casa?" le preguntó James

"En mi auto"

"¿Y si ninguna podía manejar?"

"En un taxi"

"Espero que no estés diciéndolo en serio"

"Y ahí vas a hacerte el príncipe azul en su cordero blanco" dijo Lily claramente molesta

"¿Cordero? La última vez que me fijé los príncipes andaban en corceles" se rió James

Con eso el ambiente se hizo un poco más ligero, aunque no volvieron a hablar en todo el trayecto. Una vez que llegaron a la mansión de los Potter, James se encargó de bajar a Rebeca del auto, cuidando que no se despertara ni se golpeara en el proceso y después la llevó cargando a la sala. Cuando se dio la vuelta para regresar y ayudar a Lily, se la encontró en el umbral de la sala pues lo había seguido hasta ahí.

"Creo que estoy bastante bien sin tu ayuda, gracias" le dijo Lily

"En ese caso espera aquí mientras llevo a Rebeca a su cuarto"

Volviendo a tomar a la chica en brazos la subió hasta su habitación, en donde se vio en un leve aprieto para poder quitarle los zapatos, pues Rebeca se había puesto a dar patadas en sueños. Cuando lo logro, tras asegurarse de que estaba cómoda, regresó a la sala en donde había dejado a Lily. A primera vista parecía que estaba vacía y James se asusto pensando que, en su necedad, Lily había ido a su auto y se había marchado pero luego de notar las llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón se tranquilizó. Fue entonces que se percató de los zapatos que estaban tirados muy cerca del sillón en el que él se había quedado dormido antes.

Acercándose en silencio, la visión que estaba frente a él lo dejó maravillado. Lily estaba tendida en el sillón, usando uno de los cojines como almohada y dormida. Se veía más tranquila mientras dormía, con su brillante pelo rojo desparramado por todos lados. Entonces James se fijo en como su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo regular, producto de su respiración acompasada. Luego su mirada se fijo en los labios de Lily, los cuales estaban entreabiertos, conservando algún pequeño rastro del brillo que antes los había adornado e invitándolo a acercarse. Pero más tardo esa pequeña idea en abrirse paso por la mente de James que en lo que él mismo la desechó. Volviendo a la realidad, se acerco y, una vez más, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla paso un brazo por su espalda y otro por sus rodillas para poder levantarla. En cuanto la tuvo segura entre sus brazos Lily se removió un poco y él se quedó helado en donde estaba pero, al darse cuenta de que no había despertado, siguió con sus movimientos sigilosos y comenzó a andar para llevarla a una habitación de invitados. No había subido más que algunos escalones cuando los ojos esmeralda de la chica se abrieron y lo miraron fijamente.

"Vuelves a comportarte como un príncipe azul y eso me molesta ¿sabes?" le dijo en voz baja, apenas inteligible

Sin embargo, mientras lo decía, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de James y acomodó su cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, cerrando sus ojos otra vez y provocando que el chico sonriera para sí mismo. Llego a una habitación que se encontraba cerca de la que Rebeca ocupaba y luego de abrir la puerta con mucho cuidado entró. Se acercó a la gigantesca cama que ahí había y acostó a Lily con delicadeza, pero cuando intentó separarse los brazos de la chica alrededor de su cuello se lo impidió.

Lily había vuelto a abrir los ojos y lo observaba, sus caras separadas tan solo por unos centímetros. James no sabía qué hacer, y optó por tomar las manos de Lily entre las suyas para liberarse del agarre de esta, pero ella se seguía negando a liberarlo por lo que se quedó inclinado sobre ella y debatiendo consigo mismo si besarla o no.

"Besa ranas para saber si se convierten en príncipes" murmuró Lily

Lo siguiente de lo que James fue consciente fueron los labios de Lily levemente unidos a los suyos.

**

* * *

**

¡Saquen las botellas de vino y celebremos! Primero porque estamos iniciando un nuevo año, segundo porque al fin logré terminar (y subir) el capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? Solo recuerden que no me pueden matar porque entonces no habría capítulo ocho.

**Tal vez consideren muy descarado de mi parte que les pida su opinión después de tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar, pero como dice una de mis escritoras de fictions preferidas: **_**"los reviews son la heroína de los escritores"**_** y como toda adicta, me niego a sufrir del síndrome de abstinencia. Ya que si lo creen conveniente, no puedo hacer nada contra eso. De cualquier manera, no saben cuánto les agradezco el tiempo que se toman para leer mis locas fantasías. **

**En fin, espero que hayan tenido unas felices fiestas y que estén iniciando el año con el pie derecho. Yo me propuse cumplir mis propósitos jaja. Bueno, basta de malos chistes. Nos leemos pronto (esta vez de verdad) y se me cuidan mucho! XoXo**

**Leila Wood **


End file.
